Parallel World of Hetalia
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: / Full of OOC-ness / Bagaimana jika karakteristik semua chara Hetalia diganti-ganti? Bagaikan berada dalam dunia yang penuh keanehan! Warning inside. Free for any reviews, but flame ARE NOT ALLOWED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia ~ Parallel World of Hetalia**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

_A/N_ : Haiya! Sepertinya untuk sementara author udah sedikit bebas dari WB~ Kini saya membawakan satu ff yang berisikan OOC-ness para karakter Hetalia! O-Oh, lebih tepatnya sih dunia paralel-nya para karakter Hetalia! Dan satu papan peringatan sebelum kalian akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap ff saya : **JANGAN FLAME SAYA DAN FF INI~ YANG MAU FLAME, LEBIH BAIK PERGI KE PARALLEL WORLD SAJAAAAAA! ! ! !**

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia bukan punya saia! WARNINGS : OOC banget, AU banget, DLDR, gila-abal banget, typo banget, dan lain-lain. Jangan lupa, siapkan kantung jika kalian merasa mual ditambah pusing ditambah bergidik membaca ff karbitan inih~ *langsung dibuang*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Bagaimana jika Arthur Kirkland dalam mood preman dan itu dengan kesadarannya sendiri? (Referensi : baca ff lain yakni Battle of Love : UK versus US)**

Di Hetalia High School, Elizaveta dan Seyche hanya bisa mangap tiada duanya. Gilbert menelan burung kebanggaannya sendiri, ditambah boneka yang dirancangnya langsung jatuh rusak di lantai kelasnya (Referensi : baca ff You're Mine). Antonio langsung mematung dan tampaknya dia sudah dalam kondisi sakratul maut. Lovino langsung bergidik ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di balik ketiak Antonio yang sudah jadi patung siap sedia (?), sedangkan Francis cuma bisa berwajah pucat pasi melihat sosok sang pujaan England yang sangat OOC banget ini. Salah, ditambah bunga mawar kebanggaan sang Francis ini langsung layu tanpa disangka-sangka.

Yap, mereka melihat bahwa di pojok kelasnya, sang Arthur sedang mojok dengan pose khas preman banget. Rambutnya digel dan matanya dipakaikan dengan _contact lens_ berwarna merah darah, sedangkan telinga, hidung, mulut dan lidah ditindik dengan banyak tindikan. Bajunya? Jangan diharapkan, karena dia sudah memakainya secara acak-acakan sekali. Tampangnya sangat _F**K**G_ sekali, sampai orang segarang Mr. Switzerland dan Mr. Sweden langsung terdiam seribu bahasa melihatnya.

"WHAT THE F***ING DO YOU DOING, D***-D**? ? ! !" bentak sang Arthur yang sudah kelewatan OOC banget ini.

"A-Apa kamu nggak disantet Nesia (lagi), _say_…?" tanya Francis ketakutan.

"HELL NO, F***ING FROG! GUE YA GUE! A***** BANGET LO SAMPE NGATAIN GUE GITU! GUE SENGAJA BER-STYLE DEMIKIAN KARENA GUE S-U-K-A! S TO THE U TO THE K TO THE A! EMANG ADA MASALAH, DA** F***ING SCU**** ? ? ?" bentak Arthur dengan wajah sangat garang segarang-garangnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Francis langsung tewas di tempat karena terserang penyakit stroke (?), Antonio segera runtuh, Lovino segera pundung ditambah dengan wajah gue-takut-banget-sama-dia, Elizaveta semakin mimisan sehingga cukup untuk ditampung dengan sebelas ember yang menyebabkan Romania diam-diam mencuri seluruh embernya untuk diminum darahnya, Seyche koma selama seratus tahun (alamak banget), Gilbert sudah tewas tersedak oleh burungnya sendiri, di TKP pula. Mr. Switzerland yang kebetulan lagi di kelas, hanya bisa mematung, disambut dengan suara keheningan. Tumben-tumbennya dia nggak menodongkan senjatanya ke murid yang OOC banget ini.

**Kesimpulan** : Jangan sekali-kali mengimajinasikan jika Arthur menjadi sangat preman tersebut. Niscaya kamu akan kena dampratnya!

-xXx-

**2. Jika kepribadian Feliciano dan Lovino tertukar?**

Di kelas Bahasa Latin, Antonio dan Ludwig cuma bisa menelan ludah melihat dua murid Hetalia lainnya. Feliciano dengan wajah sangat-sangat jutek abis, sedangkan Lovino malah bermuka SUANGAT beler! JAUH LEBIH BELER DARIPADA FELICIANO! Mana mereka sedang dalam tugas kelompok lagi. _Oh darn, mengapa Engkau ubah rutintas begini…?_

"LOVINO! JANGAN MAIN BENDERA NGGAK KEREN ITU, DAMN!" bentak Feliciano dengan wajah sangat judes, lebih judes daripada Lovino! Bahkan, dia rela menginjak kepala Lovino yang udah keburu kejedot dengan lantainya sendiri.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAA… ANTONIOOOOO~ HELP ME! ADIKKU FELICIANO BERBUAT KEJAAAAMMM, VEEE~" sahut Lovino sangat ketakutan banget. Malah suaranya disetting jadi lebih mirip Feliciano, sehingga menambahkan kesan 'oh damn, sesuatu amat sih.' gitu. (Author : maaf, saya tidak bisa membayangkan suara Feliciano dan Lovino, karena saya tidak mampu mendengar. _Gomenasai_~ ada yang bersedia memberikan penjelasan mengenai _seiyuu_-nya kembar Italia ini? Mengingat saya tak terlalu akrab dengan nama para _seiyuu_-nya.)

Buru-buru Antonio segera memberikan pertolongan pertama. Ia segera menendang Feliciano dari Lovino, kemudian segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Lovino, sambil bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "A-Apa kau baik-baik saja, Lovino…? Apa kau sedang nggak baik? Biar kubawa ke ruangan UKS−."

"AAAAAAHHH~ _FRATELLO_ ANTONIO BAIK BANGEEETTT, VEEEEEE~!" teriak Lovino terharu banget sampe meluk-meluk Antonio dengan kencengnya.

Ludwig sendiri? Ia sendiri malah menjauhi Feliciano! Selagi dia menjauhi Feliciano, dia berteriak dengan sangat ketakutan, "Ja-JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT SAMA GUE, FELIC−."

"AHA, BIAR KUTEBAK. KAU SEDANG NGGAK SEHAT, _DUMBASS_? BIAR GUE TENDANG KE REGION OM FRANCIS SIALAN ITU, CHIGIGIGIGI~" balas Feliciano dengan wajah _evil_ ditambah dengan sejumlah mafiosi di belakangnya. Ludwig hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil berwajah pucat, sedangkan Antonio hanya bisa syok berat sambil mengigit seluruh jari tangannya. Jelas, mereka berdua (Ludwig dan Antonio, red) nggak bisa membayangkan betapa berbahayanya Feliciano dan betapa anehnya Lovino. _Oh dumbass…_

**Kesimpulan** : Jika kalian mendekati Feliciano yang Lovino mode ON, jangan jamin kalian bisa selamaaat! 

-xXx-

**3. Jika Tiino menjadi sangat **_**strict**_**? **

Di kelas Eropa pada jam istirahat, Berwald hanya bisa syok tak terduga. Lukas hanya bisa berwajah pucat ria. Emil hanya bisa mengelus-elus burung puffinnya dengan wajah pucat. Mathias? Hanya bisa bengong-bengong ditambah nggak percaya. Nggak percaya kalau Tiino bisa juga bersikap sama kayak Berwald. Ya, murid yang suka lengket dengan Berwald yang satu itu mendadak berubah jauh lebih OOC banget! Bahkan Hanatamago, anjing putih kesayangannya, menjadi sangat bingung dan memilih berada di dekat Berwald.

"A'p?" tanya Tiino berlagak kayak Berwald.

Berwald yang merasa dijiplak (?) sama Tiino, langsung balik bertanya dengan cemas, "K'mu k'np sih? Kok s'kp k'mu s'm k'yk aku?"

Hening. Bagaikan waktu yang terasa distop, Tiino nggak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mathias hanya bisa garuk-garuk meja belajar di kelasnya, saking takutnya. Lukas nggak bisa banyak berkomentar. Burung puffin yang sedari tadi di kedua tangan Emil, segera kabur tunggang langgang melihat sikap Tiino yang sangat aneh tersebut. Berwald? Hanya bisa bersengit-sengitan ria (?) dengan Tiino. Hanatamago sampai ikutan ditile−oh, bukan maksudnya… Ya, maksudnya, Hanatamago ikut kabur bareng burung puffinnya!

"… K'rn a'k tr'pg'rh ol'h k'mu…" jawab Tiino terbata-bata sambil menatap wajah Berwald dengan tatapan _strict_ banget.

_Background_-nya Berwald kontan saja diganti dengan jutaan halilintar, plus wajah Berwald segera berubah menjadi SUANGAT shock! Mathias segera panik setengah mampus, Lukas hanya bisa mangap ditambah kaget, sedangkan Emil bergidik ketakutan melihat aura Tiino yang serasa SUANGAT berbeda dengan Tiino yang biasanya! Bahkan para Troll yang biasa ditakuti oleh para nation-tan, juga ikutan kabur tunggang langgang mengikuti jejak (?) Hanatamago dan burung puffin kesayangan Emil!

**Kesimpulan** : Jangan harap bisa dilayani dengan lembut oleh Tiino yang sangat OOC ini! (saking kekurangan imajinasi nih author kualat ini)

-xXx-

**4. Jika… Vash bersikap seperti Lili dan Lili malah sebaliknya?**

Klub Eropa Tengah yang terkenal dengan sejarahnya yang sangat panjang nan menyusahkan, kontan saja dikagetkan oleh suatu hal yang ganjil. Yap, dari tadi Roderich, sang ketua klub tersebut dan juga pembuat lagu yang sangat terkenal, mencium aura perbedaan sikap dua kakak beradik Zwingli itu. Kronologinya sih, pas sepulang sekolah, Roderich yang sudah biasa datang ke Ruang Musik #1 yang juga berfungsi sebagai Klub Eropa Tengah lebih awal, menyadari bahwa di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah ada seorang cowok yang adem-adem aja.

Cowok tersebut nggak asing bagi Roderich, dan ia juga lupa kalau ia nggak mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Pastinya, alamat Roderich pasti diancam oleh cowok yang satu itu dengan senjata favoritnya. Tetapi? Betapa kagetnya Roderich, cowok berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna hijau muda yang terang tersebut hanya bisa berwajah datar, kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk dengan SUANGAT SOPAN, "Selamat datang, Kak Roderich." (Ini ditekankan lho 'Kak'-nya, saking sopannya dia)

"A-A-A-A-APA? ! C-C-C-COBA ULANGI LA-LAGI!" jerit Roderich syok. Ia berdiam di tempat, dengan buku-buku pelajaran ditambah not lagu, terjatuh dengan suksesnya ke lantai marmer tersebut.

"Apa? Aneh deh kamu itu… Selamat datang, **Kak** Roderich…" ulang cowok tersebut datar, tetapi ada sebuah senyuman yang tersunggingkan dengan manisnya di bibir imutnya.

CTARRR CTARRR CTARRR. Kepala abang Roderich ini segera aja menjadi korslet abis tersiram oleh jutaan volt ditambah dengan ribuan galon air, sehingga menimbulkan suatu korsleting listrik yang sangat dahsyat di dalam kepalanya. Seketika aja, dia segera membeku dengan nggak AWESOME-nya di TKP, sehingga cowok yang satu itu kebingungan tiada hentinya. Kemudian cowok pirang tersebut hanya bisa bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan datar tetapi sangat lembut, "**Kak** Roderich kenapa yah? Mumpung Lili-chan belum datang tuh…"

Pas banget setelah cowok tersebut bergumam, di depan pintu yang kebetulan jadi TKP (?) nya Roderich, muncul Elizaveta yang ngos-ngosan kayak abis _sprint_ selama sehari nonstop. Ia segera berteriak dengan paniknya, "VA-VA-VASH! ! BANTU GUE SEMBUNYI DARI SI LILI YANG MENDADAK JADI YANDERE KAYAK VA− TIDAAAAKKK! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"Ah, selamat datang, **Kak** Elizaveta…" sapa cowok bernama Vash ini dengan nada dan sikap yang SUANGHAT SUOPHAAANNNN BHUANGHEETTTZZZ… (**Perhatian** : Author sengaja melebay-lebaykan adegan nggak AWESOME ini, demi kejayaan ff karbitan ini~ *langsung aja disambit oleh seluruh fans Hetalia se-Indonesia*)

"TIDAAAKKKKK ! ! ! ! ! ! TERNYATA−."

Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan di koridor yang terhubung dengan Ruang Musik #1 tersebut, muncul dua bersaudara lain negara, Evzen Kirwitzer asal Czech dan Rumer Andrej asal Slovakia. Mereka berdua kontan saja bertanya kepada Elizaveta secara bebarengan dengan wajah penasaran, "Oh halo Elizaveta-senpaaaiii~ eh? Kau kok mematung gitu? Emangnya ada apa? Kejadian baru lagi? Wah, ga sabar lagi liat kejadian baru yang gaje abis lagi OOC!"

"BERISIK KALIAN! VA-VA-VASH−."

Belum kelar Elizaveta membentak dua bersaudara ini, tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul aura yang sama kayak Vash yang versi enggak OOC tersebut. Barulah dua bersaudara tersebut _ngeh_ kalo ada yang ga beres dengan anak perempuan kecil yang berdiri di belakang Elizaveta tersebut. Leher belakang Elizaveta kontan saja ditodong dengan senapan AK-74. Kemudian ia segera berkata dengan nada yang sama kayak Vash yang normal, "BERANI MENGGUNAKAN NAMA KAKAKKU, LO GUE DOR!"

Evzen dan Rumer yang sadar siapa yang mengancam si Elizaveta tadi, segera berseru dengan sikap shock, "Li-**Lili**!"

"BERISIK KALIAN. ATAU GUE BIKIN PARADE BERDARAH LAGI?" ancam gadis mungil bernama Lili tersebut dengan wajah plus aura yang sangat mengerikan, sebanding dengan punya kakaknya. Apalagi dia sudah memegang senjata mematikan Ak-74, habislah udah mereka bertig−eh bukan, berempat. Ditambah abang Roderich, yang juga jadi korban salah lihat (?) antara mereka berdua.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Vlad si anak Romania yang baru saja pulang dari kelas remedial Matematikanya (Author : kasian deh lu! #plak), hendak kemari ke kelas Eropa Tengah untuk sekedar setor muka. Wong Vlad-kun ini sebetulnya masuk klub Eropa Timur, tetapi keburu takut beraktivitas di sana lantaran udah ada Natalya yang legendaris dengan kepribadian ganas plus sadis. Okelah, pas Vlad hendak menyapa, mata merahnya Vlad segera melotot menyaksikan empat manusia udah dibantai duluan sama si gadis kecil di koridor tersebut.

Vlad yang udah merasakan firasat buruknya, kemudian bertanya dengan wajah _facepalm_ walaupun masih sangat santai, "Lili, lu ngapain nih? Salah minum obatkah?"

Walhasil, Vlad pun kena dibantai juga sama si Lili yang udah keburu jadi lepas kendali. Vash? Hanya bisa tenang-tenang di balkon Ruang Musik tersebut, saking bingungnya bagaimana harus menerapkan tindakannya terhadap adiknya yang sudah kelewatan OOC dan tingkat ke-yandere-annya sudah setingkat dengan Natalya ini.

**Kesimpulan** : Jika Vash menampakkan kepribadian seperti Lili, kalian **patut** bersyukur walaupun agak merasa aneh dengannya. Sebaliknya, kalian mesti segera melarikan diri dari Lili jika ia menampakkan kepribadian seperti Vash. Nampaknya, ini lebih mirip dengan **kutukan**, daripada **bencana**. (Kayaknya sama kali ya?)

-xXx-

**5. Jika Lukas menjadi ramah banget?**

Di rumah Emil yang terletak di Reykjavik, Islandia, terjadi kehebohan yang sempat terangkat di koran Hetalia Gakuen Academy's Newspaper. Pasalnya, ada yang melaporkan bahwa si karakter Hetalia tercinta yang paling nggak dapet banyak giliran ngomong sama pecinta Troll asal Norway tersebut sudah terkena radiasi OOC-ness (?). Ya iyalah, si pelapor itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Emil sendiri!

"Awalnya, Noru-san kemari ke rumahku hanya untuk bermain saja… Eh taunya, dia memegang burung puffin saya, dan dia mendadak menjadi OOC banget. Pas saya temui sewaktu lagi makan bersama, Noru-san menjadi SANGAT ramah! Tidak sungkan-sungkan dia membantu aku ngerjain PR-ku, merawat burung puffinku, dan lain-lain… Buktinya, tanya saja ke Berwald-san atau Tiino-san. Mereka juga saksi ke-OOC-an Noru-san lho." Demikanlah petikan wawancara si Alpr− eh maksudnya Alfred dan Arthur yang kebetulan menjadi reporter koran tersebut dengan Emil.

Selain itu, Alfred dan Arthur juga mendapatkan beberapa petikan wawancara mereka dengan beberapa saksi lain atas ke-OOC-an si Noru yang satu itu. Berikut petikannya :

"Sama kayak Aisu… Sepertinya Noru juga OOC sewaktu bertandang di rumahku. Segalanya dia urus, mulai dari memasak sampai ngobrol denganku. Para Troll-nya saja sampai nyasar ke rumah Eduard si Cullen itu, beberapa hari lalu gegara merasa salah mengenal si Noru. Padahal Noru yang asli ya ada di rumahku… Sepulangnya, dia sampai tebar-tebar senyum ke tetanggaku…" ujar Berwald patah-patah.

Lalu, Tiino juga menimpalinya, "Begitu juga di rumahku. Hanatamago lagi-lagi menambah daftar orang yang disukainya. Kayaknya selain aku dan Beary, Noru pun ditambah nih. Entah kenapa Noru-san bisa se-OOC begini… Kalau tidak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu gue lihat dari rumahku, di luar sana banyak Troll yang nyasar menuju tenggara… Sepertinya menuju rumah si Eduard-san… Tidak salah lagi sih."

Eduard? Ia juga menyahut perkataan Tiino, "Dan juga, beberapa hari yang lalu, gue ketiban sial. Sewaktu aku bertandang ke rumah Raivis dan juga Toris, sepertinya rumahku kedatangan banyak Troll. Makanya, abis gue pulang, gue mendapati bahwa seisi rumahku sudah kacau balau, ditempati sama ratusan makhluk raksasa yang sepertinya punya Noru. Makanya gue terpaksa menginap di rumah Bulgarii-kun supaya bisa jauh-jauh darinya…"

"Wah, sepertinya Noru menimbulkan banyak persoalan di Eropa Utara kalau saja dia menjadi seramah Indonesia-chan…" komentar Arthur bergidik.

Setelah mereka berdua (Alfred dan Arthur, red) selesai mewawancarai mereka bertiga, kontan saja di belakang mereka berdua muncul aura yang sepertinya udah tidak asing lagi. Alfred segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati bahwa Norway sudah ada di depannya! Mana wajahnya sumringah lagi! Sekejap saja, Alfred segera mencubit-cubit Arthur untuk menyadarkannya dengan keberadaan Norway yang satu ini.

"Wah, Alfred dan Arthur-kun banyak ngomong juga… Kalian apa kabar?" sapa Lukas sambil tersenyum muanis banget.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" jerit Alfred ketakutan melihat senyuman manis Lukas, dan segera kabur tunggang langgang, khawatir rumahnya bakalan jadi sasaran para Troll-nya.

**Kesimpulan** : Jika Lukas bersikap SANGAT MANIS, aku harap kalian segera kabur melihat kondisi rumah kalian. Sepertinya para Troll nggak suka jika Lukas bersikap demikian… Ckckckck…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 1 – End ]**

_A/N_ : Jika kalian ingin memberi ide / kritik, silakan tekan '**Review**'. Kecuali **flame** tentunya. Karena ff ini menyangkut ke-OOC-an para karakter Hetalia, kalian dipersilakan untuk mengimajinasikan seberapa OOC para karakter Hetalia dengan menuliskan idenya. Misal, Ludwig memakai kumis ala Adolf, dan sebagainya. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia ~ Parallel World of Hetalia **

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

_A/N_ : Nggak sangka reviewnya sampe 9 biji! DANKE BITTE! Balasannya akan saya cantumkan di bawah ya~! **FLAME AREN'T ALLOWED**!

Disclaimer : Hetalia **BUKAN** punya saya! Kalo saya jadi pemilik Hetalia, udah pasti gue bikin si Prussia jadi negara yang **eksis** di dunia ini!

**WARNING** : OOC banget, AU banget, gila-abal banget, garing banget, gegalau banget, typo, dan siapkan kantung muntah lagi jika kalian merasa jijik dengan ff abal ini~ =w=a

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6. Bagaimana jika… Luddy ketularan (?) sikap Roderich?**

Vash hanya bisa terdiam. Lili hanya bisa khawatir. Elizaveta hanya bisa garuk-garuk tembok dengan wajah horror ditambah gak percaya. Roderich hanya bisa _facepalm_ ditambah dengan wajah gue-gak-mau-diplagiat-sama-dia. Yap, mereka berempat selaku negara-negara yang berlokasi di Eropa Tengah, rupanya sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok selagi pintu dibuka dengan sengajanya. Yap, mereka melihat bahwa seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru sedang bermain piano dengan super duper lancarnya.

Mereka berempat mengenalinya sebagai Ludwig Beilschmidt, sang personifikasi Jerman saat ini. EH TUNGGU! Ludwig bisa bermain MUSIK? ! Pantas aja mereka berempat syok bukan main! Oke, Roderich segera berkata dengan nada lirih plus wajah ketakutan setengah mampus, "Vash, Lili, Elizavetaa… Mengapa si Ludwig ada di kamarku, apalagi memainkan lagu Chopin-ku? ! JANGAN BILANG DIA KESAMBET SETAN! ! !"

"SSHHH! DIAM ATAU LU GUE DOR, HAH, RODDY? ! GUE DARI TADI JUGA MANGAP LIATNYA!" teriak Vash misuh-misuh sambil mencengkeram kerah baju bangsawannya Roderich.

"Ka-Kak! !" jerit Lili panik sambil melerai Vash dan Roderich.

TAP. Kontan saja mereka berempat bergidik ketakutan, sampe bulu kuduk pun berdiri. Kepala mereka berempat segera ditolehkannya, dan mereka mendapati bahwa Ludwig sudah ada di depan mereka, plus membawa buku berisi not-not lagunya. Ludwig kemudian berkata kepada mereka berempat dengan wajah sangat FRESH (ditambah senyuman manisnya yang jarang kita semua lihat), "Semuanya… Ada yang mau adu main piano denganku? Aku kesepian sekali nih…"

Elizaveta mangap sambil syok tingkat Andromeda, ditambah _background_-nya segera diganti dengan triliunan halilintar yang bergemuruh dengan super duper dahsyatnya. Lili hanya bisa syok, kemudian tewas di TKP. Vash hanya bisa panik sambil menodong-nodongkan kepala Ludwig dengan senapan favoritnya. Roderich? Dia hanya bisa berteriak dengan SUANGAT OOC-nya, "KAUUUUU…! ! ! ! BERANINYA KAU MUNCUL DI DEPANKU DAN MEMAINKAN PIANO KESAYANGAAAANNNNKUUUUU! ! ! ! ! MATEK AJA LU SANAAAA! ! ! !"

"Oh? Mengapa tak kau main piano sama aku aja, Roddy? Soalnya… Aku kan **junior**mu, **KAK** Roddy…" tanya Ludwig dengan SUANGAT OOC banget.

Roderich langsung tewas seketika di TKP juga, tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bakal diserang dengan gilanya oleh maniak senjata ditambah strategi yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat OOC tersebut. Vash? Dia udah keburu kabur, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berada di dunia parallel yang SANGAT **aneh** dan **mengerikan**! ! ! !

**Kesimpulan** : Jika kalian menghadapi Ludwig yang OOC seperti yang diatas, diharap kalian tidak tewas seketika di TKP. *dibunuh*

-xXx-

**7. Latvia = Russia, Russia = Latvia? **

Yekaterina hanya bisa gemetaran ketakutan banget, sedangkan Natalya hanya bisa berbusa-busa mulutnya. Ivan hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Natalya. Eduard hanya bisa mangap-mangap sambil berpelukan dengan Toris plus Feliks. Feliks sekarang sudah sekarat, menanti dicabut jiwanya sama Malaikat. Toris hanya bisa mematung selagi dipelukin sama Eduard. Ditambah, dua bersaudara lain negara, Evzen dan Rumer, sampai memanjat-manjat tembok saking takutnya.

Ya, mereka melihat bahwa Raivis, sang anak lelaki terimut se-Hetalia, berubah menjadi sangat OOC, BANGET MALAH! Berlawanan dengan Raivis yang biasanya, Raivis yang ini jauuuuuhhh lebih mirip dengan Ivan! Aura yandere-nya langsung terlihat dari sekujur tubuhnya, meski dia cuma berdiri di depan mereka semua. Wajahnya sangat manis, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya kayak mau mengintimindasi semua korbannya. Tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan pipa ledengnya. Kirinya? Satu vodka ukuran besar. Nggak kebayang kan? Walau tubuh kecil begini…

"Ada yang mau BERSATU denganku?" tanya Raivis dengan suara kayak Ivan, rendah tetapi SANGAT mengintimindasi!

Natalya hanya bisa pingsan, kemudian koma selama beberapa lama. Yekaterina hanya bisa tewas juga, tidak tahan diintimindasi oleh junior (?) nya yang sangat OOC ini. Ivan? Justru itu… Dialah yang paling gemetar berhadapan dengan Raivis! Eduard hanya bisa panik, kemudian mencoba berlari menuju pintu keluar kamar Raivis tersebut. Sialnya, dia malah pingsan sehabis menabrak pintu yang eh taunya malah terkunci dengan suksesnya! Toris dan Feliks hanya bisa berteriak panik melihat dahi Eduard yang sudah tubuh satu benjol seukuran burung-nya Gilbert.

"EDUAAARRRRDDD… …! ! ! ! ! ! !" teriak Toris dan Feliks panik _to the max_ sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Eduard yang udah terlentang di depan pintu keluar satu-satunya tersebut.

"Ra-Ra-Raiviiisss… A-A-A-Akuuu… A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-…" sahut Ivan yang mendadak jadi pengecut tingkat kakap.

Raivis kemudian mendekati Ivan yang udah gemetaran kayak sedang mengalami gempa 10 SR, kemudian menarik-narik syalnya dengan wajah sangat _horror_, "Mau menjadi SATU denganku? Nggak akan kusakiti kok, Ivan-kun~ kol kol kol kol~"

Ivan segera tewas di tempat. Salah, dia masih hidup kok. Cuma aja, dia langsung menjauhi Raivis sambil nangis-nangis. Gilanya, air mata Ivan malah sangat cukup untuk membuat sebuah banjir bandang di wilayah Thailand dan kawan-kawan ASEAN-nya, makanya rumah Ivan itu langsung aja terjadi banjir bandang terhebat sepanjang masa, yang berhasil membanjiri **9/10** dari **seluruh wilayah Russia!** Walhasil, Raivis akhirnya berhasil menggaet Ivan dan kawan-kawan dengan satu catatan : sehabis itu, mereka semua langsung dikirim ke RSJ terdekat, karena mereka diduga telah menjadi **gila** karena perlakuan kejamnya Raivis yang versi Rusia banget itu.

**Kesimpulan** : Jika Raivis menjadi OOC seperti Ivan, diharap untuk segera kabur secepat kilat sebelum Anda akan dikasih _trademark_-nya Raivis, "Mau bersatu denganku?". Kalau tidak, lama-lama Anda akan dikirim ke RSJ dengan satu catatan : kena skizofrenia tingkat parah! *ditabokin*

-xXx-

**8. Matthew bertingkah seperti Alfred, dan Alfred sebaliknya?**

Di Nation Meeting, Arthur hanya bisa mangap. Scone yang dari tadi terpegang dengan eratnya di tangan kanan sang England tulen tersebut, segera dijatuhkannya secara gak sengaja dengan suksesnya ke lantai. Saking mangapnya, dia udah mengakibatkan sekitar lima belas nyamuk jadi korban tertelan di kerongkongannya. Syukur sih, kalau saja tawon nggak ikutan jadi korban Arthur yang hanya bisa mangap sehebat-hebatnya. Kalo sampe kejadian, ya tinggal nama saja tuh si Arthur. Pasalnya, kalau tawon sampe jadi korbannya, Arthur akan tewas terkena sengatan tawon lho…

Oke, abaikan yang tadi. Selain Arthur yang hanya bisa duduk sambil mangap memandang seseorang, Nation lainnya juga ikutan mangap plus syok tiada bandingnya melihat tingkah seorang cowok yang terasa sangat OOC tersebut. Bak dunia yang terbalik 100% persen, cowok yang _itu_, jauuuhh terlihat 'sama' kayak orang yang hobi bilang HERO tiap hari. Tau kan siapa yang dimaksud tadi?

"I AM A HEROOO! ! ! ! ! *HAUP HAUP KRAUSK KRAUSK*" teriak seorang cowok yang berkriwil kusut sambil memasang pose kayak sodara kembarnya. Saking _overactive_-nya, kaki kanannya sampe menginjak mejanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang _hamburger_. Tangan kanan? Menunjuk-nunjuk langit ruang rapat tersebut dengan anehnya, sehingga menyebabkan seluruh Nation-tan segera menjadi HEBOH BANGET!

"MA-MA-MA-MATTHEW JADI OOC BANGET! SOS! SOS!" teriak Wang panik banget sambil banting-banting kursi kesayangannya.

Malahan, Arthur segera menyahutinya dengan panik sambil menjauhi cowok bernama Matthew tersebut dengan cepatnya, "MAY DAY! MAY DAY! MAY DAY! WHERE'S MY FUC***G SEME? ! KEMANA AJA TUH ALPRET YANG ITU! YANG MANA? ! KOK YANG JADI HERONYA MALAH KEMBARANNYA SENDIRIIIIII! ! ! ! MAY DAY MAY DAY!"

Segera aja Francis berteriak menyambut jeritan-jeritan yang berkumandang di ruang rapat tersebut, "OH MI AMOUUURRRRR… MENGAPA ENGKAU SUNGGUH OOC BANGET, MATTIE? ! ADA YANG SALAH DENGANMU? ! ALARM! ALARM! ALARM KEBAKARAN! EH SALAH, ALARM KEBAKARAN! SALAH LAGI! NAMANYA APA ITU YA ALARMNYA? !"

"GO-GO-GO-GOMENASAI MINNA! KA-KA-KALIAN HARUS TE-TE-TE-TENANG!" teriak Kiku mencoba menenangkan situasi panas tersebut.

Keburu Ivan segera menyelanya dengan santai, ditambah dengan suara pipa ledeng yang sepertinya dipukul-pukul di depan mejanya, "Sepertinya Alfred jadi makhluk _invisible_, da~ kalau benar… Berarti kejadian dong kala Cuba nyaris menghajar kembarannya? Soalnya, sepertinya kepribadian mereka tertukar deh."

Hening. Tak ada yang berani mengomentari Ivan yang satu itu. Elizaveta lagi-lagi harus menahan mimisannya yang sepertinya akan memenuhi sebelas ember lagi. Kiku segera berhenti menasihati Arthur, Francis dan Wang yang sedang berdiri sambil berpanik-panikan ria. Mata Kikunya segera berubah menjadi mata sang _fudanshi_. _A-AMERICA X CUBA? ! BAHAYA BANGET TUH! PAIR CRACK MACAM MANA LAGI ITU? !_ Akhirnya, Kiku terpaksa harus bernasib sama kayak Elizaveta, harus sekuat tenaga menahan mimisan yang sepertinya akan membentuk sungai baru lagi.

"Ivaaannn~! Ada perlu apa lu denganku yang HERO BANGET? *haup haup krausk krausk*" tanya Matthew sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Ivan dengan mupeng ditambah suara gemertakan gigi-giginya kala dia memakan hamburgernya dengan gak AWESOME-nya. Semua nation-tan kontan saja berpesta _facepalming_ ria melihat wajah Matthew yang sumpah sangat berbeda banget dengan Matthew yang biasanya. _Idih, kalau OOC begini, Matthew jadi begitu… MENGERIKAAANNN! ! ! !_

"DAMN THAT WORLD! MENGAPA AKU BISA BERADA DI DUNIA PARALLEL YANG SANGAT **MENGERIKAN** INI! ! ! !" jerit Arthur panik _to the __**over**__-max_, sampai dikira orang gila betulan sama makhluk yang sepertinya tertukar nasibnya dengan Matthew yang OOC banget ini.

"… Arthur-ku… Rupanya kau masih saja…" gumam makhluk tersebut lirih.

Kontan saja Arthur mencium gelagat bahwa ada yang membicarakannya. Segera saja ia meneliti setiap sudut ruang tersebut, untuk memastikan bahwa ia tahu siapa yang membicarakannya. Sialnya, nggak ada yang membicarakannya. Beary dan tim Nordic udah kabur duluan, takut berbuat masalah lagi dengan Matthew yang tampaknya sangat OOC tersebut. Kelompok Eropa Timur semuanya sudah bersembunyi di balik ketiak Ivan dengan catatan bahwa mereka menggunakan pisau untuk menghindari kalau-kalau Ivan mengajak mereka bersatu lagi. Kelompok Asia Timur sepertinya sudah tewas semua, dengan catatan hanya Wang dan Kiku yang masih **hidup**. _Cih!_

Kemudian makhluk _invisible_ tersebut berkata dengan lirih di balik ketransparannya (?), "Arthur… Aku di sini…"

"TIDAAAKKKK! ! ! ! ! **BUBAR BUBAR! ! ! ! BUBARKAN SAJA NATION MEETING INI! ! ! ! !**" teriak Arthur ketakutan sambil ngibirit duluan. Padahal Arthur bisa saja pake indera keenamnya, tetapi sialnya, dia nggak menemukan siapa yang berbicara tentang dirinya. Ckckckck…

Sedangkan Francis, dia juga langsung mematung, dan sepertinya siap untuk dijadikan pengganti patung Liberty di NY. Siapa tahu mereka (warga dunia, red) bisa syok tingkat mantabs melihat Francis yang jadi model patung tersebut. Ivan terpaksa pulang dengan diarak-arak oleh seluruh anggota Eropa Timur. Wang pulang dengan wajah kayak vampir abis nggak dapet pasokan darah selama sebulan. Kiku juga terpaksa pulkam dengan menyeret seluruh anggota Asia Timur yang sudah tewas tersebut. Elizaveta tewas di TKP, dengan catatan bahwa Romania kejatuhan berkah yang tiada duanya, yakni berlimpahnya makanan (baca : darah Elizaveta).

Matthew dan makhluk _invisible_ sendiri?

"Mengapa mereka bubar…? Padahal gue ya HERO tuh… *haup haup krausk krausk*" tanya Matthew penasaran sambil masih memakan hamburgernya.

Makhluk yang _invisible_? "Mengapa semua orang nggak menyadari keberadaanku… Hiks…" Begitulah keluhan makhluk yang satu itu. Bahkan, dia sampe curhat colongan dengan beruang kutubnya di pojok ruangan yang kacau balau tersebut. Dan sepertinya, Matthew juga nggak menyadari keberadaan makhluk tersebut. Ckckckck…

**Kesimpulan **: Jika Matthew bertingkah seperti Alfred, lebih baik Anda segera menghujatnya, kemudian kabur! Jika Alfred bertingkah seperti Matthew, kita **PATUT** bersyukur! *dicakar sama Kumajiro*

-xXx-

**9. Arthur bisa me-MASAK?**

Suatu hari sewaktu seluruh Nation-tan mampir ke rumah Arthur pada siang hari. Mereka segera saja membuat kehebohan di rumah asrinya. Salah, justru si empunya sendiri yang bikin seluruh Nation-tan jadi heboh sendiri. Pasalnya, di meja makan mereka semua, sudah disediakan masakan yang rasanya sangat menggoda. Tahukah pemirsa siapa yang membuat masakan-masakan AWESOME tersebut? Ya iyalah, si empunya sendiri. **Arthur Kirkland** sendiri!

"Silakan dicicipi~!" ujar Arthur harap-harap cemas.

"MOSI TIDAK PERCAYA UNTUK ARTHUUUURRR! ! ! !" teriak Francis yang udah mundur duluan.

Kontan saja si Arthur segera berubah mood. Ia langsung menghampiri Francis yang udah bersembunyi di kolong meja makannya, kemudian menggetok kepalanya menggunakan _frying pan_ yang dicoloknya dari Elizaveta yang sedari tadi mencari-cari senjata favoritnya. DUAK! Kontan saja kepala Francis tumbuh sebuah benjol seukuran hamburger Alfred. Arthur lalu mengomelinya dengan kasar, "_F**K FROG_! CICIPI DULU KENAPA HAH? ! NGGAK MENGHORMATI BANGET NIH!"

Segera saja acara omelan Arthur dihentikan kala Lili, sang Liechtenstein, syok dengan makanan buatan si empunya. Ia lalu berkata dengan wajah syok banget sehabis mencicipinya, "Kok masakan Arthur **SANGAT ENAK**…? Kok bisa ya…? Padahal aku mengintip bagaimana Arthur-niisan memasaknya… Sepertinya nggak ada asap pertanda akan ada kebakaran di rumah Arthur-niisan… Apa mata aku salah lihat ya…?"

"Siapa dulu empunya, hehehehe…" sahut Arthur menyombongkan diri.

"He-eh, biar kukasih mosi **TIDAK PERCAYA** untuk Arthur, da~!" potong Ivan dengan wajah sumringah tetapi hatinya kejam banget!

Kontan saja Arthur mundung di pojokan, bergumam dengan para peri untuk menghibur kesyokannya atas mosi tidak percaya yang dikasih oleh dua orang sekaligus. Tetapi sialnya, sepertinya ada yang akan menambah mosi tidak percaya untuknya. JRENG JRENG JRENG… Rupanya, ada juga yang masih berhati kejam untuknya. Wang kemudian berkata dengan wajah dan nada ragu, "Aku ragu kalau ini emang masakan si Arthur… Kukasih mosi **TIDAK PERCAYA** untukmu, Arthur!"

"TIDAAAKKKKKK! ! ! ! ! KALAU KALIAN EMANG RAGU, SINI GUE LAYANI DENGAN PERTARUNGAN MEMASAK!" teriak Arthur udah gak tahan ngadepin ketidakpercayaan tiga Nation-tan terhadap masakannya.

CLING. Kontan saja Honda Kiku, sang Japan, segera menyelanya dengan wajah dan nada mupeng, "Baiklah, kita bertaruh. Aku bertaruh lima belas ribu yen, kalau Arthur nggak bisa memasak! Kalau lu bener-bener bisa, aku kasih deh lima belas ribu yen buatmu! Adakah yang mau menambahkan taruhan yang mengerikan tersebut, atas pertarungan memasak Arthur vs beberapa nation lainnya?"

Kontan saja Elizaveta, sang Hungary, segera mengacungkan tangan kanannya sambil berkata dengan wajah horror plus niat jahanamnya, "Aku bertaruh sembilan puluh ribu dolar AS jika Arthur gak bisa masak! Sekalian aku mau ikut bertarung memasak dengannya!"

Dua tangan kanan segera menyusul Elizaveta. Pemilik dua tangan tersebut masing-masing ternyata adalah Lili dan Wang! "Kami ikutan deh… Kami bertarung masak dengannya sekaligus membuat taruhan. Kalau aku (Lili, red), aku bertaruh tiga puluh ribu dolar AS. Kalau aku (Wang, red), taruhannya udah pasti, 100 ribu yuan!" ujar Lili dan Wang bersamaan, dengan niat jahanam pula.

"Oke, oke, kucatat nih." sahut Kiku sambil menuliskan peserta sekaligus yang bertaruh.

Setelah selesai mencatat pesertanya, para peserta ditambah Arthur segera pergi menuju dapur rumahnya, sambil mempersiapkan mental dan spiritualnya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Taruhan itu RUGI BANGET! Wang terpaksa menangis kehilangan 100 ribu yuan, sedangkan Kiku bermuka pucat pasi terpaksa kehilangan 15 ribu yen yang sudah susah payah dipertahankannya mati-matian. Sang Elizaveta terpaksa menendang-nendang tubuh Gilbert, saking kesalnya terpaksa juga kehilangan sembilan puluh ribu dolar-nya. Francis? Dengan tsundere-nya dia terpaksa mengakui kalau masakan Arthur itu **super duper sangat enak**! Dan juga, Francis terpaksa kehilangan lima puluh ribu dolar AS-nya. Lili tewas seketika, tidak rela kehilangan tiga puluh ribu dolar-nya.

"Kubilang juga apa, kalian sangat RUGI kalo bertaruh yang demikian gedenya… AKU AMBIL YA SEMUA TARUHANNYA! HAHAHAHA! _I'M TRULY A GENTLEMAAANNNN~ ~ ~_"seru Arthur **puas** banget, bisa mengerjai semua Nation-tan yang syok dan tidak rela kalau uangnya terpaksa pergi ke sisi Arthur (?).

Sepertinya Arthur akan mengingat hari tersebut sebagai hari spesial baginya, karena ia sukses membuat seluruh Nation-tan RUGI BESAR! Dan juga, mereka (dengan tsunderenya) terpaksa mengakui bahwa masakan Arthur memang **SUPER DUPER SANGAT ENAK**! Tampaknya, ada beberapa di antara para Nation-tan yang diam-diam mencatat masakan Arthur ke dalam list masakan favoritnya. Ckckckckck…

**Kesimpulan **: Jika Arthur beneran bisa memasak, artinya kita **RUGI** taruhan! Dan satu lagi, walau gak sudi sih, tetapi kita sebetulnya **PATUT** bersyukur!

-xXx-

**10. Antonio = Vash, Feliciano = Arthur? **

Lovino hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, sambil memain-mainkan tomat kesayangannya. Alfred hanya bisa melongo plus takut setengah mati. Lili hanya bisa mematung, saking syoknya. Ludwig plus Gilbert hanya bisa berwajah pucat ditambah gemetaran ketakutan. Mengapa mereka sedemikian muram suasananya? Maklumlah, mereka rupanya sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang sangat mengerikan tersebut. Yap, di depan mata mereka semua, terlihat empat sosok manus – eh bukan, Nation-tan yang sepertinya bertukar kepribadian mengerikannya.

Sosok pria Latin yang duduk di kursi paling kiri, hanya bisa menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan maut yang setingkat dengan punya Beary. Tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan senjata favoritnya, ditambah di belakangnya sudah siap dengan sejumlah mafiosi yang nggak kalah mengerikannya dengan mafiosi punya duo Vargas tersebut. Sedangkan pria Switzerland yang duduk di dekat Antonio, hanya bisa memain-mainkan tomato kesayangannya sambil bernyanyi dengan suara khas orang Latin yang terkenal akan keindahannya.

Yang lebih menakutkan, Feliciano yang biasanya bermuka beler, mukanya berubah menjadi khas Arthur banget. Makanan kesukaannya bukan lagi pizza, tetapi scone dan kawan-kawan! Muka Feliciano segera aja menjadi jutek tiada duanya. Sedangkan pria Inggris yang ngakunya gentleman, malah bermuka SANGAT beler! Saking belernya, Alfred aja ngrasa sedikit jijik kepadanya. Apalagi makanan kesukaannya bukan si scone dan kawan-kawan, tetapi pizza dan teman-temannya!

"KALIAN. KALO UDAH PUNYA UANG CUKUP, CEPAT LUNASI SELURUH HUTANG KALIAN KEPADAKU! ! ! !" teriak Antonio dengan muka yandere ditambah todongan senjata mautnya. Yikes, udah seperti Dewa Kematian aja tuh dia!

"HIYAAAAAAHHHH~ ~ ~ ~" jerit Alfred dan kawan-kawan takut setengah mati sambil bersimpuh memohon ampunan kepada Dewa Kematian versi Hetalia ini. Ampun deh, tubuh Antonio-niichan tetapi isinya Vash? Yakin deh, dunia Hetalia akan mengalami kiamat kubra deh!

Merasa jijik dengan muka beler (?) ditambah muka memohon ampunan, Antonio segera aja menembak-nembak pelurunya ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamunya sambil berkata dengan tegasnya, "KEMANA HARGA DIRI KALIAN HAH? ! LO GAK MAU LUNASIN HUTANG, GUE DOR HINGGA LU MATI DAN PERGI KE ALAM BAKA SANA! SELURUH ASET NEGARA KALIAN BAKAL KUSITA!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK! ! ! ! ! !" jerit Alfred dan kawan-kawan, sambil memeluk dan menciumi kedua kaki Antonio dengan wajah memohon ampunan ditambah wajah tak berdosa-nya (?).

Vash yang hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat keganasan Antonio yang isinya Vash sendiri, kemudian menghampiri Lovino yang merupakan satu-satunya Nation-tan yang nggak kepengaruh oleh sifat keji yang ada di dalam Antonio tersebut. Vash segera memeluk Lovino dari belakang sambil berkata dengan nada MENGGOMBAL, "_Mi amor_… Kau baik-baik saja, Lovino-chan? Nggak kesambet OOC-kah? Kalau ya, syukur deh…"

"GYAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" teriak Lovino panik _to the __**over**__-max_, kemudian menginjak-injak kedua kaki Vash dengan kaki kanannya.

Ketika mereka (Vash dan Lovino, red) sedang kacau-kacaunya, tiba-tiba Feliciano segera menggebrak mejanya sambil berteriak dengan galaknya, "BERISIK KALIAN! _BLOODY GIT_! ALFRED, KENAPA LU JADI SUPER DUPER PENGECUT SEPERTI ITU? ! AKU NGGAK INGAT PERNAH MENDIDIK NATION YANG SUPER DUPER MENYEDIHKAN KAYAK LU, _BLOODY GIT_! ARGH STRESS! MENDING GUE PULKAM KE LONDON SEKALIGUS!"

Tiba-tiba aja si Gilbert yang entah darimana sembunyinya, segera muncul, menunjuk-nunjuk dan meneriaki Feliciano yang Arthur mode **on** tersebut dengan nada keras ditambah wajah _horror_ (apalagi wajahnya bukan sekadar _horror_, tetapi dipenuhi niat jahanam yang datangnya entah dari mana), "Kau kan pulkamnya bukan ke sana, Feliciano-Arthur **bego**! Yang bener ya di **Rome**, idiot! Yang Vash-Antonio, nggombalnya BUKAN ke Lovino! Yang bener lu mesti nggombal ke **Lili** dong! Yang Antonio-Vash… Ja-JANGAN TAGIH KAMIIII! ! ! ! !"

"BERISIK AMAT LU, GILBERT-_**IDIOT**_. ELU KAN BUKAN NATION YANG UDAH EKSIS DI ABAD KE 21 INI! NGAPAIN GUE MESTI NURUTIN MAKHLUK YANG SAMA INVISIBLENYA DENGAN KEMBARAN SI ALPRET INI HAH? ! ATAU MAU LU GUE DOR SEKALIGUS HAH? !" bentak Antonio yang Vash mode ON sambil nodong-nodongin Gilbert dengan senapan anginnya, sehingga menyebabkan 1 burung Gilbert tewas seketika, 2 nation-tan pingsan kemudian koma, 3 nation-tan lainnya menjadi gila, 4 hebat sekali, 5 sangat luar biasa… *jleb*

Ketika mereka sedang heboh-hebohnya, Ludwig, sang Jerman, hanya bisa berfacepalm ditambah jijik amat dengan seorang Nation-tan asal England yang entah kenapa kesambet setan menjadi Feliciano mode ON tersebut. Muka belernya ya ampun membuat Ludwig merasa sakit mual, apa lagi tingkahnya. _Yikes!_ Ludwig kontan saja merasa dunianya sudah terbalik 180 derajat. Kemudian ia segera memanggil Arthur yang Feliciano mode ON itu sambil bertanya dengan wajak ketakutan, "Ar-Arthur… Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Segera aja si Arthur tersebut segera memeluk Ludwig dengan eratnya ditambah wajah sumringah, kemudian menjawabnya dengan logat KHAS ITALIA BANGET, "Iya, veeeee~~~ aku mau pasta, veeeee~~~~ mana Kiku, veeee?"

CTARRRR CTARRRR CTARRRR. Kontan saja kepala Ludwig disambar oleh halilintar yang bermuatan sekitar triliunan volt, sehingga menyebabkan Ludwig ikut tewas di TKP, tidak kuat membayangkan wajah belernya si Arthur ditambah tingkahnya. Tampaknya, Alfred dan kawan-kawan yang ketakutan melihat tingkah keempat karakter yang sangat OOC abis itu, langsung saja tewas menyusul si Ludwig. Dan… Kayaknya yang masih nggak _ngeh_ kalau mereka bertukar kepribadian cuma Lili saja.

"Um… Mengapa Lovino, Alfred, Gilbert dan Ludwig tewas di TKP…?" tanya Lili dengan muka sangat _**blo'on**_.

**Kesimpulan** : Jika Antonio mendadak jadi Vash mode ON, diharap untuk cepat-cepat membayar utang kepadanya, sedangkan jika Vash mendadak jadi Antonio mode ON, entahlah saya harus mengatakan apa. Yang penting jangan tewas di TKP ya… Ketiga, jika Feliciano menjadi Arthur mode ON, tampaknya WW2 bakalan dimenangkan oleh blok Axis deh dan mungkin Ludwig bakalan bahagia bisa menggebuk habis seluruh anggota Blok Sekutu, juga mempertahankan wilayah kakaknya. Keempat, jika Arthur menjadi Feliciano mode ON, sepertinya Alfred dan kawan-kawan harus berpikir lima kali lipat untuk melibatkannya dalam perang. Sekian!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 2 – End ] **

_A/N_ : **Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! (terharu) Baiklah, akan saya balas setiap reviewnya, nyuuuu~!**

**Uchiha Ry-chan** : Terimakasih atas infonya! Okelah, akan saya kurangi, nyaaa~ Chapter 2 sudah apdet, semoga senang yaaa~ xD

**Nana A. R** : Terimakasih~ kalo itu sampe kejadian, udah pasti kita semua muntah bareng ==a berusahalah ya? :D Oh ya, selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini!

**Haruka** : Oke, sudah diterima concrit-nya! Dua dari rekues-mu sudah ada di sini! Sisanya masuk list dulu yaaaa~ semoga senang ya dengan chapter 2 yang makin ga jelas ini~ u,u

**Lady Raven** : Lumayan? Soalnya garing yaaa? *ditabok* Oke, masuk list dulu yaaa! Dan selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini! Semoga tetap muntah terus yeee~ *langsung dibantai*

**Sindy Beilschmidt** : ayayayaya~ semuanya jadi serba OOC, nggak kuat aku bayanginnya hwahahaha XD gue kabulkan imajinasi gajemu! *disumpel dengan scone sama Iggy* oh ya, selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini! Semoga tetap senang ya~! *blink blink*

**KOkuryo Uma Oni** : hahahaha~ pas gue nulis You're Mine, eh taunya kepingin coba bikin ff yang isinya OOC-ness semua karakter, eh gak sangka dapet lumayan banyak reviewnya~ QuQ oke, gue kabulkan ide ganjenmu! LOL~ *ditabok dengan buku sihir sama Iggy* #eh Ah yeah, selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini! Semoga kegajean kau tetap bertambah, nyuuu~ *PLAKPLAK*

**Zhao Gui Xian** : Sudah dikabulkan, nyooo~ dan selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini! Semoga bisa membuatmu senang! :D

**Durara** : Idemu kumasukkan ke list dulu ya? :D dan selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini! *nari-nari gaje*

**Jakaito **: Idemu hampir mirip sama Haruka-san, jadi kukabulkan deh! Dan… Selamat menikmati chapter dua ini! HOHOHOHO! *ketawa ala Gilbert* #salahoisalah


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia ~ Parallel World of Hetalia **

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

_**A/N**_ : Wah, danke schon ya buat reviewnya, pemirsa sekalian! Berikut akan saya cantumkan balasannya satu-satu yaaa~ as usually, **FLAME ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

Disclaimer : Hetalia **BUKAN** punya saya! Jika saya pemiliknya, si Romania-nya akan jadi Vlad Constantin!

**WARNING** : OOC banget, AU banget, DLDR, gila-abal banget, typo, garing banget, dan siapkan kantung muntah jika kalian jijik ditambah mual dengan ff karbitan serta penistaan karakter Hetalia tingkat **galaksi Andromeda**!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11. Jika Francis TOBAT berbuat MESUM?**

Di asrama Gakuen Hetalia pada jam bebas (sekitar jam 15 sampai jam 18), seorang pemuda Latin yang hendak menghampiri kamar yang di depan pintunya tertulis nama 'Francis Bonnefoy – France', hanya bisa mangap. Salah, membeku di depan Francis yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda dengan Francis yang biasanya. Di mata hijau sang pemuda Eropa yang berdarah Latin ini, pria yang setiap harinya selalu saja bertingkah mesum nggak peduli kepada cewek maupun cowok, mendadak jadi jaim sejaim si Lukas!

"Ah, halo _Monsieur_ Antonio…" sapa sang penghuni kamar yang memiliki nama Francis, yang kedapatan sedang membaca buku tata hukum negaranya sambil tersenyum dengan **sangat TULUS** kepada pria penyuka tomat yang bertetangga dengannya. Di sampingnya yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ranjangnya, ditumpuk banyak banget buku. Salah satunya ya Alkitab, yang merupakan pemandangan yang **SANGAT** **LANGKA** bagi pria Latin yang bernama Antonio tersebut.

Antonio yang dengan sengajanya membuka pintu kamar Francis, hanya bisa membeku melihat kamar Francis yang tumben-tumbennya rapi banget. Bahkan Alkitabnya juga udah dibuka sejak tadi. Tak hanya itu, nggak ada **satupun** bunga mawar yang terlihat di vas yang biasa ditaruh di meja belajarnya! Tidak ada poster cewek lagi telanjang di kamarnya. Benar-benar terasa bersih dan 'aman'. Tambahan, pakaian yang dikenakan Francis juga sangat rapi dan khas gentleman! Apalagi, rambutnya juga udah **dipotong** khas campuran (?) Iggy dengan Mr. Switzerland dan jenggotnya udah **dicukur**! BAYANGKAN, PEMIRSA SEKALIAN!

"A-Ada gerangan apa, sampai-sampai kamu nggak maen gombalan mematikanmu itu…?" tanya Antonio sambil kucek-kucek mata.

"Hah? Memangnya aku ngapain? Kau itu bego atau pikun ya? Aku ini tiap hari selalu saja pergi ke gereja…" bantah Francis dengan wajah serius seserius-seriusnya, sampe-sampe membikin Antonio menduga dia sedang terkena jampi-jampi dari Iggy atau bahkan Nesia yang sudah ahli banget soal perdukunan tersebut.

CTAAARR CTARRR CTARRRRR. Beruntung banget, Gilbert sang Albino yang sudah terkenal dengan keASE− eh bukan, keAWESOMEan yang terasa ganjen banget itu, keburu menghampiri Antonio yang udah mau jadi abu saking syoknya. Ia lalu bertanya dengan wajah PENUH kejahilan, "Heh heh Toni, tumben lu gak nyembur masuk ke kamar Francis. Ada apa sih, kesesese?"

Antonio sekarang udah mau meninggal, karena itu dia gak nanggepin semburan Gilbert. Gilbert yang merasakan firasat gak enak, lantas mengintip kamar Francis itu. Alamat disetrum dengan listrik setara dengan lima ratus ribu Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Air, kepala Gilbert segera aja menjadi korslet sekorslet-korsletnya memandang seisi kamar Francis yang terasa beda sama yang biasanya. Seketika juga, Gilbert yang tumben-tumbennya bisa sadar dan bersyukur dengan kondisi itu, lantas berteriak dengan **GIRANG**nya, "PUJI TUHAAAANNNN! AKHIRNYA ENGKAU KABULKAN PERMOHONAN DUSTA (?) GUE! ! ! ! ! AKHIRNYA ABANG FRANCIS YANG BIASANYA MESUM, BISA OOC BANGEEEEETTTT! ! ! ! GUE SEKARANG MAU BANGET PERGI KE GEREJA, MENGADAKAN TUMPENGAN OOC-NYA FRANCIIIIISSS CIIIIIISSS CIIIISSS! ! ! ! !"

"A-ADA APA SIH DENGAN KALIAN? ! HERAN DAH GUEEEEE! ! ! ! GUE **KAGAK** PERNAH MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG BURUUUUKKKK! ! ! !" jerit Francis heran ditambah gak percaya dengan wajah **super DUPER ****BAHAGIA**-nya Gilbert.

Sayang beribu sayang, Gilbert udah keburu kabur dari mulut kamarnya. Seperti yang diduga pemirsa sekalian, dia langsung aja pergi main nyembur ke kepala asramanya yang kebetulan lagi dipegang sama Arthur dengan wajah yang _sangat_ **bahagia**! Mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada malam harinya? Malam hari itu, para Nation-tan segera aja membuat tumpengan yang berupa nasi kuning yang dibuat oleh Nesia-chan yang tingginya mencapai **10 meter**, saking bahagianya!

Iggy yang dari tadi diberitahu oleh Gilbert mengenai ke-**OOC**-an sang Francis, lantas bertanya di dalam hati dengan perasaan gundah gulana, "Kok gue merasa gak enak badan? Perasaan gue pasti akan dikalahkan oleh Francis pada ujian akhir tahun… Kayaknya gue mesti waspada dengan **OOC**-nya si Francis yang satu itu…"

Oke, marilah kita lompati _scene_-nya menjadi saat pengumuman ujian akhir tahun. Kini, dugaan si Iggy menjadi **KENYATAAN**! Benar saja, kalau saja Francis menjadi orang yang **kutu buku** seperti yang diberitakan Gilbert tempo hari, dia akan **MENGALAHKAN **Iggy secara **TOTAL** dalam segala **MATA PELAJARAN**! ! ! ! ! ! Iggy yang udah terlanjur gondok melihat nilai-nilai ujiannya yang jatuh telak di hadapan nilai-nilai Francis secara keseluruhan, lantas mengutuknya dengan nada super duper keras, "TUHAAANNNNN! ! ! ! ! KEMBALIKAN FRANCIS SEPERTI SEMULAAA! ! ! ! GUE **KAGAK SUDI BANGET** KALO NILAI-NILAI GUE SAMPE JATUH KE TITIK NADIR GARA-GARA SI FRANCIS VERSI **OOC** YANG SIALAN BANGET ITU! _DAMN SCUM*** F***_! ! ! ! _BLOODY GIT_!"

**Kesimpulan** : Jika Francis menjadi OOC seperti cerita diatas, sepertinya Francis akan terus memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Iggy hanya dalam hitungan bulanan. Dan apabila diparodikan dalam Gakuen Hetalia, dijamin Iggy akan _**harakiri**_ gara-gara stress memandang nilai-nilainya yang hancur lebur di depan nilai-nilai Francis yang OH DAMN AWESOME banget. Dan para karakter Hetalia yang menjadi korban kemesuman Francis, tampaknya sangat bahagia sampe-sampe Nesia-chan membuat tumpengan setinggi **10 meter**. Ckckckck…

-xXx-

**12. Iceland = Denmark, Hongkong = Korea Selatan, dan mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta?**

BRAK!

Pintu ruang konsultasi (?) di Gakuen Hetalia, segera aja rusak dibanting dengan AWESOME-nya oleh seorang lelaki berambut cokelat muda dengan _nordic cross_ yang tersematkan di poni sebelah kirinya. Tak hanya itu, wajahnya sangat _shock_! Pak Germania yang kebetulan lagi ngurus data siswa Gakuen Hetalia, segera aja terjatuh ke lantai, refleks dengan kehadiran anak muda yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Lelaki ber-_nordic cross_ tersebut segera berteriak dengan paniknya, "PAK! ADIKKU EMIL BERUBAH JADI SEGILA SI **KAMBING** ITUUUU! SELAIN ITU, HONG YANG JADI PASANGAN GAJENYA EMIL JUGA BERUBAH JADI KAYAK SI TUKANG CLAIIIIMMM ITUUUUU! ! ! ! ! !"

Pak Germania yang kebetulan lagi bangkit dari kejatuhannya, kemudian bertanya dengan wajah skeptis plus gak percaya banget, "Emil dengan si Mathias trus si Hong dengan Yongsoo…?"

"PAK, LEBIH BAIK KAMU CEPAT KE SANAAAA! ! ! ! !"

**JRENG – JRENG – JRENG – JRENGGGG! ! ! ! !**

Di kelas Asia – IX, Pak Germania dan pria yang mengenakan _nordic cross _tersebut lantas membanting pintunya dengan keras. Tak ayal, di mata Pak Germania dan pria berparas Eropa Utara tersebut, terlihatlah seorang lelaki lain berambut platinum yang sedang duduk serta keasikan meminum bir dengan ganasnya. Di samping lelaki berambut platinum berparas sama kayak lelaki dengan _nordic cross_ tersebut, seorang lelaki lain yang awalnya _expresionless_, segera aja berubah jadi lelaki yang mainnya claim-claim melulu. Gak kebayang kan?

"TANAH ICELAND BERASAL DARI **HONG KONG**, DA ZEEEE~! ! ! ! !" teriak lelaki Asia tersebut dengan wajah semangat yang hampir gak pernah diperlihatkannya. Suaranya juga gak kalah kencengnya, sehingga menyebabkan 23 korban tewas, 45 korban tuli, 67 luar biasa, 89 HEBAT SEKALI! *prok prok prok*

Kontan saja pria berambut platinum asal Eropa tersebut segera menyelanya dengan wajah yang **SANGAT** merah saking mabuknya! "JA-JANGAN MAIN CLAIM-CLAIM DONG, HONG SIALAAAAANNNNN! ! ! ! YANG PENTING GUE **RAJA SKANDINAVIA**, BUKAN SI MATHIAS KAMBING SIALAN ITU! ! ! ! ! !"

Segera aja gelas bir yang dipegang Emil, segera dihentakkan ke meja belajarnya dengan ganasnya. BRAKKK. Lelaki ber-_nordic cross_ dan Pak Germania hanya bisa facepalm ditambah shock tiada duanya. _Yakin deh, mereka pasti ujung-ujungnya beranteeeemm!_ Kemudian Pak Germania segera maju dan menyelanya dengan wajah datar plus tegasnya, "Emil, jangan keseringan minum bir. Dan Hong, jangan kau ikut-ikutan sama si tukang claim Yongsoo itu! Atau kalian mau saya skors sekaligus?"

Sayang beribu sayang, Hong segera menyangkalnya dengan wajah khas Yongsoo itu, "TANAH PAK GERMANIA BERASAL DARI **HONG KONG**, DA ZEEEE~!"

_Ngek…_ Akhirnya, Pak Germania udah abis kesabaran, pemirsa sekalian! Kontan saja beliau segera mencak-mencak ke Hong sambil berteriak dengan suara jauh lebih tinggi dari lima belas (?) oktaf, "BERISIK AMAT LU PADA, HONG! NGGAK SABAR BUAT DISKORS−."

"DIAM AJA LU PADA! SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG, MABUK-MABUKAN DI KELAS INI! DAN SATU LAGI… HONG… LHO KOK KAU JADI CEWEK? ! ? ! ? ! PASTI GUE ADA DI SURGA DEH! MAU BANGET GUE RAEP NIH!" potong Emil yang kayaknya udah mabuk tingkat kahyangan. Buktinya aja, muka Emil udah memerah, plus matanya yang udah mau memerah kayak punya Gil Gil aja.

"TANAH ICELAND BERASAL DARI **HONG KONG**, DA ZE! GUE COWOK, NYET!"

Tanpa disengaja, pemirsa sekalian, Emil segera aja berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Habislah udah, dan dia segera menerkam Hong yang kebetulan lagi berdiri di sampingnya, sehingga ia jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah dan tubuhnya menghadap ke tubuh Emil yang berada diatasnya. Sedangkan, di gedung Kelas Eropa, antenna _yaoi_-nya seorang gadis berambut cokelat ikal, segera aja berdiri. Gadis itu segera mencari-cari asal gelombang yaoinya, kemudian _sprint_ ke kelas Asia dengan wajah _horror_ plus nafsu _yaoi_ yang sangat luar biasa!

Oke, balik ke kelas Asia – IX! Pemirsa sekalian, kali ini sang author nista banget ini akan mempersembahkan Anda sekalian adegan yaoi! Di sana, muka Hong sudah mau memprotes sekaligus main claim-claim juga. Muka Emil udah keterlaluan mabuknya, sampe ga bisa bedain yang mana yang asli. Muka sang pria yang pake _nordic cross_ tersebut udah panik _to the __**over-over-OVEEERRRRR**_ _MAX_! Sedangkan pak Germania? Sudah tewas di TKP, dengan 1 luka ledakan matanya, 2 luka hasil mimisannya, 3 luka tusuk di jantungnya, 4 sadis amat, 5 mati aja tuh… *langsung dikeroyok*

"**HA~ HA~ HA~ HA~ ! ! ! ! ! GUE **_**RAEP**_** KAU SEKA−**."

Tak ayal, pemirsa sekalian, tangan Emil langsung menyambar dasi Hong, kemudian melepaskannya dengan ganasnya. Seketika aja antenna _yaoi_-nya lelaki berkriwil di poni sebelah kiri atasnya serta ber-_nordic cross_ tersebut segera naik dan bergerak-gerak menuju TKP (?) di mana Emil hendak me**raep** si Hong. Mata ungu plus birunya melotot ga karuan, kemudian hidungnya segera keluar darah! _**MAY DAY, MAY DAY! ! ! FALSE ALARM, FALSE ALARM! ! ! !**_ Pemirsa sekalian, akhirnya lelaki paling normal (?) kedua di Hetalia setelah Mr. Switzerland ini, terkena radiasi **yaoiness** (?) ! ! ! !

"TUBUH ICELAND BERASAL DARI **HONG**−."

Gila, pemirsa sekalian, Emil langsung membuka seragam sekolahnya Hong! O-Oh, seketika saja dia meraep bagian-bagian terlarang sang lelaki alias Hong sendiri, sehingga menyebabkan pria yang diketahui berasal dari Norwegia ini, langsung menyusul Pak Germania tewas di TKP juga! Emil yang kayaknya masih mabok kubik tersebut, segera menciumi sang Hong dengan ganasnya! Bau bir juga tercium dari jarak kurang dari lima meter! O-Oh, akhirnya, sang Hungary alias Elizaveta segera mampir ke kelas tersebut, dan seketika juga, langsung memanggil sang ketua perkumpulan _fujoshi_ sekaligus _fudanshi_ se-Hetalia untuk segera merapat ke kelas tersebut!

"Uhuk, uhuk… Puas banget ak−."

Seketika saja sang Emil langsung pingsan setelah seharian meminum lebih dari sebelas minuman kerasnya. Masuk rekor dunia! Akhirnya, sang Emil bisa juga memiliki suatu keahlian yang gak terduga, yakni bisa tahan minum bir hingga sebelas botol! Hong? Hanya bisa mundung, gegara 'itu'-nya sudah sukses banget dinodai oleh tangan jahil sang Emil. Namun, kayaknya dia gak nyesel diperlakukan gitu, dan masih aja berklaim-klaim seperti 'biasanya', "SEKOLAH HETALIA INI BERASAL DARI **HONG KONG**, DA ZEEEEE~ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

**Kesimpulan **: Jika Emil menjadi kayak si Mathias kambing itu, sepertinya kita harus menjauhinya kalau gak mau diraep**nya**, sekalian juga menghindari bau bir! Dan jika Hong menjadi kayak Yongsoo, dijamin dia akan **LIMA KALI LIPAT** lebih berisik daripada Yongsoo sendiri! Dan jika mereka dipairkan, yang ada Emil menjadi sangat lepas dan liar daripada Emil yang biasanya, serta Hong yang mendadak berisik kala dia diraepnya! 

-xXx-

**13. (kali ini saya terpaksa menggabung rekues para pemirsa sekalian) Lukas = ****ALFRED****, Iggy = ****NATALYA****, Natalya = ****HUNGARY****, Alfred = ****LUKAS****, dan Hungary = ****IGGY****?**

Drabbles yang satu ini memang gak kalah nistanya!

Begitulah perkataan dalam hati sang Luddy, alias Ludwig. Sang German tersebut hanya bisa bergidik disko ditambah dangdut melihat Beary yang notabenenya mantan cowok yang 'itu', yang entah kenapa malah membeku saking takutnya. Yap yap, si Lukas sang Norway yang biasanya cuma diem trus maen-maen sama para Trollnya, kini berubah 180 derajat! Yak, kini Lukas lagi-lagi jadi korban kenistaan author sarap dan gila ini! Lukas yang sekarang jauuuuhhh lebih mirip dengan si Alfred yang bisanya cuma pake _trademark_-nya 'HERO' dan memakan sekitar lima belas hamburgernya tiap hari. Yakin mau tau penampilannyaa? **JRENG JRENG JRENG JREEENGGG! ! ! ! !**

"I AM REALLY A HEROOO! Beary, lu jadi _backup_-ku, Tiino jadi _backup_-ku, lalu Emil, lu jadi _backup_-ku juga! Mathias si kambing, lu jadi _backup_-ku juga! Yang penting gue HERO selama-lamanya!" teriak Lukas yang entah kenapa keselek duren, durian, hamburger dan tulang ikan sekaligus. Ya walhasil, suara Lukas yang awalnya biasa-biasa aja, kontan aja berubah jadi super DUPER _ULTRA _**SUMBANG** alias **FALS**! ! ! !

Kontan saja si Ludwig yang ngliat Lukas berkoar-koar ga jelas di mimbar aula Eropa Utara, segera beralih ke seseorang yang sepertinya tertukar jiwanya dengan Lukas yang kena apes jadi Alfred itu. Benar aja, di arahnya yang berlawanan dengan aula Eropa Utara yang terletak di lantai satu asrama Gakuen Hetalia yang gaje tersebut, ia melihat bahwa Alfred sedang berada di aula America sambil meluk-meluk para Trollnya. _Ini makhluk kena santet dari Nesia lagi? ! ? ! _

Sang Luddy yang dari tadi hanya mau numpang lewat ke aula Eropa Tengah, malah berbalik mengintip aula Amerika. Mata biru sang Luddy melihat bahwa Alfred, _of course_, ditemani sama si Iggy. Tetapi kali ini dia merasakan bahwa auranya beda lagi. _Bah, itu orang juga jadi korban penistaan tingkat dewa oleh sang author, lagi?_ Ludwig menduga, aura si Iggy kali ini lebih terasa mirip dengan seorang gadis Belarus yang sadis itu. Begitu Luddy memikiran hal tersebut, di aula Eropa Timur, gadis tersebut bersin sambil menjatuhkan dua piso yang disembunyikannya di balik roknya dengan gak AWESOME-nya…

Oke, lanjut! Kala si Luddy mengintipnya, benar aja dugaannya, mereka berdua tumben-tumbenannya jaim abis, sampe Luddy mengira mereka berdua kesambet mantra yang dikeluarkan oleh Nesia-chan lagi. Kala si Santiago sang Brazil sedang berkoar-koar menggantikan si Alfie itu, kontan aja si Iggy yang sedari tadi cuma adem ayem aja di dalam aula tersebut, segera mengamuk! O-oh, pemirsa sekalian, dia langsung mengeluarkan piso yang entah kenapa bisa muncul dari mana, kemudian mengancamnya! "**OI SANTIAGO, CEPETIN AJA KENAPA WOI ? ! GUE UDAH GAK TAHAN DITINGGAL DI SINI GEGARA SI BRENGSEK DARI PERANCIS ITU! ! ! ! ! !**"

"Panggil aku Kakak, **Natalya** – Arthur…" sela Alfred yang tumben-tumbennya bisa bersuara tenang kayak Lukas yang itu.

"**BRENGSEK AJA LU, **_**LUKAS**_** – ALFIE! ! ! ! !**" bentak Arthur yang gak sangka isinya ternyata Natalya itu.

Matthew yang transparan segera aja bergumam dengan mata melotot kayak Sundel Bolong dibacain ayat kursi sampe modar, "Ka-Kak Alfred tertukar perangainya jadi kayak Lukas…? Kumakichi, apa yang terjadi di aula ini! ?"

Kontan aja beruang putih yang paling imut se-Hetalia ini segera menyahutnya dengan datarnya, "Siapa kau?"

JLEBBBB. Pemirsa sekalian, Matthew segera aja pundung di pojokan aula tersebut dengan wajah semurung-murungnya plus tanah yang dikoreknya udah berubah menjadi menara Petromas versi Canada dalam kurun waktu hanya kurang dari lima belas detik!

_Hayah…_ Luddy hanya bisa mangap ditambah percaya ga percaya memandang kekacauan yang terjadi. Ketika Luddy memandang aula Amerika sana, di aula Eropa Utara, Lukas berakhir babak belur dihajar dengan pedang ditambah tombak ukuran raksasa, anjing Hanatamago yang tumben-tumbennya bisa juga garang kepada anggota Nordic tapi isinya beda banget, kemudian kapak raksasa yang berakhir _nordic cross_-nya patah dan terakhir burung puffin. Yang ini emang ga ada duanya! Burung-burung terkenal asal Islandia itu malah mematuk kepala Lukas itu hingga botak (?), serta merobek-robek baju lautnya hingga telanjang. HUWOOOOO! ! ! !

Luddy akhirnya pergi ke aula Eropa Tengah dengan wajah loyo ditambah pemikiran yang berantakan, nggak bisa bayangin keadaan dua aula yang heboh barusan. Baru aja ia masuk aula Eropa Tengah, sang Kirkland yang ditinggal di aula Amerika malah segera pergi ke aula Eropa Timur, mengejar seseorang dengan kecepatan cahaya. Namun lebih sialnya, pas Luddy memasuki aula Eropa Tengah, ia menemui bahwa seorang gadis yang berasal dari Hungary, berubah menjadi seseorang yang jauuuhhh lebih mirip orang England yang sok banget jadi gentleman!

"_Bloody git_! Si Nethere itu lama banget ngomongnya! Berasa udah kayak seribu tahun aja dia tuh! AARRGGHHH MENDING GUE AJA, _I AM TRULY A GENTLEWOMAN _**(?)** ! ! ! ASAL NYABLAK LU, NETHERE! TURUN AJA LU JADI PEMBICARA DI AULA INI! _BLOODY GIT_! ! !" demo (?) sang Elizaveta yang berasa udah kayak campuran cowok dan cewek (?) dari England-Hungary itu. Gak kebayang kan kalo diri Elizaveta yang notabenenya adalah _fujoshi_ eh tau-tau isinya malah si Iggy? Gak **AWESOME** banget! ! ! ! ! !

"_DAMN_! ELIZ, LIZ, LIIIIIZZ! ! ! ! INGAT PERKATAANMU YANG GAK **AWESOME** BANGET, KESESESESE! MENDING GUE AJA YANG JADI PEMBICARA DI AULA INI!" sergah Gilbert yang tumben-tumbenannya sadar siapa yang ada di dalam diri Elizaveta yang diam-diam dia taksir beberapa tahun yang lalu.

PLAK! Kontan saja pipi Gilbert malah ditampar dengan _**buku-buku sihir**_ oleh Elizaveta! ! ! ! Walhasil, pipi kanan dan kiri Gilbert akhirnya meninggalkan jejak (?) berupa bercak warna merah yang luar biasa hebatnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Elizaveta segera mencekik leher Gilbert dengan kedua tangannya yang segera aja berlipat-lipat tenaganya sambil memaki-makinya dengan gak AWESOME-nya, "_**BLOODY GIT**_**! NGAPAIN LU NGGANGGUIN GUE YANG **_**GENTLEWOMAN**_** INI! ! ! ! BERANI BILANG GUE GAK **_**GENTLE**_**, GUE CABUT NYAWA LU SEKARANG JUGAAA! ! ! ! ! !**"

CTARRRR CTARRRR CTARRRR CTARRRR! ! ! ! ! ! Pemirsa sekalian, Luddy yang menyaksikan kakaknya yang tumben-tumbennya dicekik secara LIVE oleh gadis yang isinya malah si England itu, tewas seketika juga! Roddy yang syok plus marah gegara gak dikasih tau kalau Elizaveta yang udah lama jadi istrinya malah kerasukan si Iggy, kemudian kabur ke kamarnya sekalian memainkan lagu Chopin yang jadi _trademark_-nya. Mr. Switzerland yang syok tingkat Andromeda, segera aja menembak Elizaveta dan Gilbert sampe ke titik nadir, sedangkan Lili segera aja dijemput Malaikat ke alam barzakh… Inallilla− *langsung aja dihajar rame-rame sama para pemirsa sekalian*

"He-Hei semuanyaaaa…" seru Nethere pasrah melihat keganasan Elizaveta yang khas Iggy banget itu.

Oke, lanjut ke aula Eropa Timur. Yang ini emang lebih apes daripada aula lainnya! Mari kita sorooooottt! ! ! !

Di sana, hiduplah segerombolan atau lebih tepatnya dibilang geng Ivan alias Braginster (?). Yap, seperti yang kita ketahui bareng, yang jadi _juragan_-nya malah si Ivan yang hobi banget memakai _trademark_ uniknya 'kol kol kol' tersebut. Jumlah mereka sekitar 8 orang, belum termasuk geng Asia Tengah plus beberapa dari Asia Barat Daya yang jadi korban ajakan mautnya Ivan itu. Tetapi, ketenangan (?) geng tersebut malah hancur karena…

"**IVAN BRAGINSKI SANG **_**RUSSIA**_**, AYO MENIKAH SAMA AKUUUUUU! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**" teriak seorang _lelaki_ berambut pirang plus alis tebal seraya menendang pintu aula Eropa Timur dengan kaki kanannya, plus suara yang ditimbulkan akibat tendangannya ngalah-ngalahin suara pesawat ulang alik yang baru aja lepas landas kalau didengar dari jarak kurang dari lima ratus meter. Dijamin kita semua akan **TULI** jika mendengar suara tendangan yang gak AWESOME itu . Mata hijaunya segera berubah jadi semacam _flasheyes_, memandang targetnya dengan nafsu yang menguasai tubuhnya. Auranya juga sama kayak yang kerap memaksa si Ivan untuk menikahinya. Tahukah Anda siapa orangnya? **JRENG JRENG JRENG JREEEENNNGGGG! ! ! ! ! !**

"A-Arthur, _da_…?" tanya Ivan keringatan sambil siap-siap menulis namanya sendiri di D**** N*** yang kebetulan dijatuhkan oleh seekor (?) _shinigami_ di kamarnya.

Pertanda bencana akan datang menghambur ke targetnya, pemuda tersebut seger mengejar Ivan yang kebetulan jadi pembicara di aula tersebut. Tak ayal, Feliks sang Poland, segera aja kabur tunggang langgang, gak kuat kalau aliansi UK – Russia sampai terjadi. Toris sang Lithuania, diam-diam merangsek kabur juga, ditambah fakta kalau dia diam-diam mencuri seluruh persediaan _vodka_ plus pipa ledeng milik Ivan jauh-jauh hari sebelum diadakan pertemuan di aula tersebut. Yekaterina sang Ukraine, hanya bisa mangap, kemudian pingsan dan arwahnya kedapatan sedang bergentayangan di kota Jakarta selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Bulgarii-kun dan Romania hanya bisa mimisan, kemudian mencari-cari seorang Natalya yang kebetulan juga ada di sana.

Tahukah Anda apa reaksi Natalya melihat Iggy memaksa Ivan untuk menikah? Wajahnya segera menjadi _horror_ sehoror-horornya kayak wajah troll, kemudian mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya…! ! ! Pemirsa, apakah yang akan terjadi? ! Apakah Natalya akan bersiap mencabik-cabik si Iggy? ! **JREEEEENNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG… …** TARAA! ! ! ! Walhasil, yang keluar malah… KAMERA BUTUT YANG DICOLOKNYA DARI ELIZAVETA BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALUUUU! ! ! ! ! ! ! PE-PEMIRSA, APA GERANGAN YANG TERJADI PADA NATALYA YANG OOC BANGET ITU? ! CUUUUTTTT! ! ! !

Mohon maaf, adegan _yaoi_ tingkat galaksi Andromeda yang menimpa si Iggy dan Ivan terpaksa kami (?) _cut_ demi keamanan rating fic karbitan ini! Oke, lanjut! READY, ACTIOOONNN! ! ! ! Sang Natalya rupanya memandangi adegan SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT TERLARANG-nya Iggy dan Ivan, kontan saja memotret-motretnya dengan wajah khas _fujoshi_ tingkat akut! Kemudian ia berkata dengan tatapan nafsu banget, "Andai saja aku bisa jadi Hidekaz-sama dan membikin si England dan Russia bersatu… Bakalan gak kuat aku! INILAH KEKUATAN FUJOSHI HETALIA YANG TERHEBAAATTTT! ! ! ! KIKUUUUUUU! ! ! ! ! AKU MENEMUKAN PAIR CRACK YANG HEBAT! **RUSSIA** X **ENGLAND** ! ! ! ! KIKUUU! ! ! ! CEPAT MAMPIR DOOOONGGGG! ! ! !"

Eh tau-taunya Natalya malah menghubungi seorang pria bernama Kiku via HP-nya, dan dalam sekejap aja Kiku udah sampe dengan antenna yaoi udah berdiri sambil protes kepada si empunya! Tak terhindarkan lagi, pintu aula Eropa Timur segera dikunci rapat serapat-rapatnya dan…. **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK ! ! ! ! UWAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! TUHAN, BANTULAH GUEEEE KELUAR DARI AULA GAK WARAAAASSS INIIII! ! ! ! GRAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! BRAK BRAK DUAK DUAK GRATAK GRATAK GEDERUBRAK GEDERUBRAKESELEKDURIAAANNN (?) ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Kesimpulan (sehabis mati dihajar oleh para karakter Hetalia) ** : **Lukas** – Alfred : Dijamin Lukas akan dihajar dengan segenap tenaga oleh anggota Nordic berhubung mereka gak terlalu seneng sama si tukang HERO itu! **Iggy** – Natalya : Wah, dijamin Iggy pasti akan pergi ke sisi Ivan setiap hari, menimbulkan kecemburuan tingkat akut kepada Alfred! ! ! ! **Hungary** – Iggy : Wah, yang ini aku harap gak bakalan terjadi, eh taunya… Mudah-mudahan anggota Eropa Tengah tidak modar kena scone buatan si Hungary yang isinya Iggy itu… =.=b **Natalya** – Hungary : INIH DIAAA! ! ! Kalau dia jadi Hungary, dijamin Natalya akan lepas dari sisi Ivan yang mengakibatkan yang bersangkutan bahagia setengah mati, tetapi nasib sialnya, Natalya yang isinya Hungary, nggak menjamin Ivan akan tenang selama-lamanya. Kenapa? Karena Natalya akan **membuntuti** Ivan dengan satu catatan : **memburu foto-foto **_**yaoi**_! ! ! ! Sedangkan **Alfred** – Lukas : Dijamin dia akan terus menjadi makhluk yang gak ditanggepi walau gak kayak Matthew, tetapi berkat itu, dia dapet melihat para Troll-nya! 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 3 – End ] **

_A/N_ : Di sini balasan buat tiap-tiap reviewnya! MOHON MAAF ! ! ! ! CUMA BISA SAMPE KE NOMOR 13, SAKING KEHILANGAN IDENYA! ! ! QUQ AKU KENA WB LAGIIIII ! ! ! ! *mundung dan gorek-gorek baja di ujung menara CNN* #ditamparparastaff

**Mokakoshi** : Requestmu sudah kukabulkan, dan maaf jika membuatmu kecewaaaa u_u

**Kuroneko Lind**: Sip! Sudah dikabulkan, dan maaf jika membuatmu kecewaaa u_u

**Lady Raven** : Dikabulkan! Dan maaf jika fic karbitan ini bikin kamu kecewaaa u_u *nangis-nangis lebay*

**Zhao Gui Xian** : Sabar ya TTuTT aku kena WB parah lagi… Nanti saya carikan idenya yaaa TTuTT *bungkuk bungkuk*

**Jakaito** : Sudah dikabulkan dan maaf jika membuatmu kecewa *bungkuk bungkuk* TTuTT

**PastaLovers** : Saking abalnya… #PLAK ditampung dulu idenya yaaa u_u

**Carl A. R** : Sip, dan kutampung dulu ya u_u

**Uchiha Ry-chan** : Nggak apa-apa u,ua WAHAHAHA! Ide bagus kan? XD Concritmu diterimaaa! :D oke, ditampung dulu, dan selamat membaca! Maaf jika membuatmu kecewa u_u

**The Aizawa Tiwns** : Kenapa ga sekalian ke RSJ dimana abang Riva ko-ass? Dijamin lu bakal terhibur! *ehmalahpromosi* Kiku se-tsundere plus se-telmi Nesia-chan? Hmmm… Kutampung dulu ya? Lukas jadi Mathias? Good idea, kutampung ya! Terimakasih untuk reviewnya!

_So_, any RnRs? **FLAME ARE NOT ALLOWED! ****YIII – HAAAA ! ! ! !** *langsung terbang ke langit ke delapan* #WOIIII


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia ~ Parallel World of Hetalia**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine yang udah menggunduli rambut Prussia plus Gilbirdnya~ *dihajar*

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Noordin M. NgeTOP banget binti Osama bin Laden (?) *jegeeerrr* eh bukan, **Himaruya Hidekazu**-sensei~

_A/N_ : Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah hiatus! Abis, ilanglah udah ide gue, asdfghjkl. Maaf ya minna~ dan sebagai pembaruan, akan saya cantumkan yang merequest di setiap drabble kacau bin nyemplung bareng di jamban ini. Oke, selamat membaca! Ntar ada _A/N_ lagi di bawah ya? *wink wink* *dikeplak*

**WARNINGS** : OOC, AU, gila-abal, DLDR, typos, garing, gaje bin Laden (?), kresek kriuk krupuk (?), bikin otot di muka Anda pada pengen putus trus jadi mbak Kuchisake no Onna (?), kejang-kejang trus dioperasi dengan mesumnya sama abang France (?), kesurupan setan ketawa trus bergentayangan bareng Author yang **AWESOME** (?) *dimutilasi sama para pembaca*, dan siapkan kantung muntah (lagi) jika Anda jijik dengan fic karbitan, ababil, labil dan tuolol abis tingkat kubik dan setingkat **galaksi Andromeda**! Jika Anda menjadi gila, yuk, nyemplung bareng gue! *dikerok jadi telor (?)*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14. Lukas menjadi Mathias dan sebaliknya?** (Request dari **The Aizawa Tiwns**)

Nah lho… Akhirnya datang juga drabbles gila ini!

Demikian, saya selaku ** _GriechenLand03** *seenaknya ngumbar akun tweet lu* *dor*, akan melaporkan kejadian gila nan ababil tingkat nirwana ini. Marilah kita menyaksikannya, sekaligus mendapatkan adegan tidak beres yang mungkin… Mungkin… Ya, mungkin saja membuat kalian makin **MUNTAH**! Eh tidak deh, daripada saya dikeroyok ramai-ramai sama pembaca budiman yang sudah ngeyel tingkat Malaikat menunggu apdetan ff karbitan ini. *curcol abis lu!*

Oke, mari kita **SAKSIKAN**! ! ! !

**JRENG – JRENG – JRENG ! ! ! !**

Di klub gaje nan ga jelas yang bernama Nordic Club, hiduplah seorang nation-tan yang senantiasa ditemani oleh para Troll bak seorang raja yang dilindungi oleh jutaan iblis yang tunduk padanya. Eh kok nyambung ke cerita jaman baheula ya? Oke, lanjut! Nation ini masuk tipikal Nation-tan yang SUANGAT tenang. Bahkan bisa disamakan dengan Hongkong, Iceland (walaupun agak berisik juga), Vietnam, Thailand (saking kalemnya, sampe gak asik dikerjain rame-rame tuh. *digampar dengan gajah oleh Thailand*). Nggak lupa juga, mungkin Eduard juga masuk tipe Nation-tan yang tenang. Walau gitu, dia juga sama-sama gila komputer. Yah, emang susah amat sih cari Nation-tan yang normal, kecuali jika Anda ingin mengambil si Switzerland sebagai calon Nation-tan PALING normal. Itu pun jika Anda _BERNYALI BESAR_, karena dia akan tidak sungkan menembak Anda sampai **tewas**.

Suatu hari, kegaduhan di klub gaje tersebut akhirnya meledak juga… Sampai kita mendengar suara yang ga aneh tetapi ga AWESOME itu…

"**LUKAS! LU ITU KALO DIEM, JANGAN SAMPE MEMAINKAN TROLLMU DONG!**"

"Aaahhh… Si _anko uzai_ yang satu itu berisik amat…"

Seketika saja seorang lelaki berwajah Eropa yang diketahui bernama Lukas tersebut, segera mengangkat **seribu satu **galon bir ke tubuh Mathias! O-Oh! Wajah mabuk si Lukas ternyata nampak juga! Saking nanarnya, mata ungu milik Lukas itu segera berubah menjadi semerah milik Prussia! He-HELL NIET! Segera aja Lukas mengangkat meja antik milik klub tersebut dengan wajah mesum nan iseng amat seperti Mathias, kemudian berkata dengan keras bak kambing abis disembelih pada hari raya (?), "**MULAI SEKARANG, ANE ADALAH RAJA SKANDINAVIA! MATHIAS, JANGAN KLAIM LAGI HAKMU!**"

Kontan saja Mathias segera menyahut teriakan maut Lukas dengan wajah dingin, seperti yang dimiliki Lukas, "Percuma saja ngomong seperti itu, **anko uzai**. Kita tertukar, di tubuh yang **salah**. Kau paham tidak, Lukas-**MATHIAS**?"

"Atau kau mau ane **raep**?"

Mathias yang isinya Lukas itu segera aja _sweatdropped_ mendengar ancaman ga AWESOME yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Lukas itu. Ia lalu berdiri dari mundungannya di pojokan ruang klub tersebut, kemudian menghampiri Lukas dengan _slow motion_ ditambah lagu _slow_ yang sengaja disetelnya. Walhasil kita para pemirsa sekalian, memandang Mathias yang isinya Lukas itu. Gak sangka, diusut punya diusut, ternyata Mathias versi Lukas itu sangat… **FRESH! ! ! !**

Ia kemudian berkata dengan nada tenang setenang air di hadapan Lukas, "Huh, Lukas-Mathias ya? Bagaimana kalau kita duel? Yakin deh."

"**BRENGSEKKKK! ! ! BAIKLAH! JIKA ANE MENANG, AKU AKAN MERAEPMU SEHARIAN!**" teriak Lukas sambil meminum bir dengan liarnya. Salah, pake pose ala pemabok tingkat dewa yang sejajar dengan Gilbert, Ludwig, Arthur dan beberapa orang yang kebal sama minuman keras (jangan samakan mereka semua dengan Iceland di chapter sebelumnya, karena dia kebal mabuk hanya di saat dia **salah** karakter alias OOC aja).

"Jika saya menang, saya yang akan menjadi Raja Skandinavia sebenarnya, _anko uzai_. Kau bertubuh punyaku, sedangkan aku bertubuh punyamu. Ini adalah keuntungan berlipat!" tantang Mathias yang gak tahunya ternyata berisi Lukas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Berwald yang datang entah dari antah-berantah di sudut lain sekolah Hetalia yang maha GILA dan DAHSYAT tersebut, segera menjadi wasit pertarungan abadi (?) mereka. Ia kemudian berkata dengan serak dan patah-patah, "H'r i'i a'd pr'trg'n an'tr Mt'hs-L'ks d'gn L'ks-Mt'hs. H'rp br'si'aga… Sl'kn d'mli!" (Baca : Hari ini ada pertarungan antara Mathias-Lukas dengan Lukas-Mathias. Harap bersiaga… Silakan dimulai!)

Seketika aja pertarungan dimulai! O-oh, benar aja perkataan Mathias yang isinya Lukas itu, seketika saja Mathias yang isinya Lukas itu malah **diUNTUNGkan** dari pertarungan gak seimbang itu. Bayangkan, tubuh Lukas tapi isinya Mathias? Dijamin dia ga bisa liat Troll dan bisanya cuma minum-minum saja! Salah, mungkin aja ditambah dengan kemampuan memaenkan kapaknya, tapi ga sebaik kalo dia di tubuh aslinya! Begitu pula dengan Lukas yang terjebak di dalam tubuh Mathias! UOOOHHHH! Dalam pertarungan abadi itu, Mathias yang isinya Lukas ternyata sukses banget menghajar Lukas yang isinya Mathias itu dengan mudah!

"Hm? Kau kok bisa kalah." ejek Mathias-Lukas sambil menduduki bagian perut Lukas-Mathias yang udah tepar duluan digebuknya.

"A-AMPUN, _NDORO_! Ba-Baik, ente adalah raja Skandinavia! Kalau itu demi Luk–."

Belum kelar Lukas-Mathias berkoar-koar, keburu sudah digebukin lagi hingga gak berbentuk (?) lagi wajahnya.

**Kesimpulan** : Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat merubah sikap kita kalau kita berada dalam keadaan seperti ini!

**15. Nethere ditukar sama Nesia?** (Request dari **guest**. Terimakasih.)

Rasanya author ini pengen bunuh diri kalo membacanya. Bakalan diapakan ya, Nesiaku tercinta? *digebuk para pembaca budiman*

Oke, oke, gue ga bakal berkomentar lebih jauh lagi. Oke, _STAAARRTTT_! ! ! !

Kala lagi di Twitter dot com bin _cumulous_ (?), hiduplah makhluk gaje yang seneng banget ngapdet status – terus – ngstalk – terus – ngrusuh (?) di tweetnya. Masalahnya, hari yang cerah bin nyesek gara-gara hasil UTS jeblok parah tingkat Sule (?), semua poll– er, bukan! Maksudnya, _followers_-nya mendadak dikejutkan oleh _user_ Twitter yang mendadak menjadi gaje bin ababil bin babang Laden yang masih muda (?). Yak, ga usah basa-basi lagi.

**Nederland_Will** : aQhuu lopzzz yuuu…

Seketika saja yang membaca twit nya Nethere itu, mendadak terkutuk (?). Buktinya aja, si alis ulat tebal yang terkenal, Iggy, mendadak sakit mata dan buru-buru memeriksakan diri ke dokter mata yang ajib kayak bang Ferdiriva (?). France yang membacanya, seketika aja terkena sembelit selama 700 tahun (bujud parah itu sembelit =A=a), Alfred yang membacanya, seketika aja mati listrik berjamaah. Russia yang membacanya, seketika aja menjadi bisu (?) gara-gara mangap plus sakit mulas. Yah, pokoknya tiap nation yang membaca twit si lolicon kelewat OOC ini, mendadak terserang sesuatu yang buruk lah…

_Sedangkan di RL… _

"Hey, kalian tau ga? Mbak Kirana mendadak jadi aneh!"

"Iya tuh! Masa… Pas aku nyapa, dia malah membawa narkotika tuh! Bisa berabe dimarahi pak Es Be Ye (?) tuh!"

Wah, kayaknya para warga yang jadi saksi keOOCan nation kesayangan kita, mendadak menjadi mak comblang (?). Eh bukan, penggosip kelas kakap, menyaksikan cewek Indonesia asli yang lagi berkerumun dengan kelinci-kelincinya, dan di belakangnya muncul banyak anak-anak yang kesambet aura Nethere yang ngluyur keluar dari tubuh aduhainya gadis itu. Yap, kini Nesia yang kita cintai mendadak berubah menjadi kayak si lolicon itu! Wahhh… Abislah udah nasib para tetangganya yang udah lama kenal sama mbak Kirana ini… Turut berduka~! *BUKAN!*

Oke sip, kita berlanjut ke sodara yang udah lama jadi langganan curcolan binti makian binti suburnya bahasa kebun binatang (?), mas Fes Bukbukbuk! (?) Bukan, mas Facebook! Abis, kedengerannya _awesome_ kalo 'buk'nya terdengar kayak abis disansak (?) sama abang Ivan plus putri (sadis) tercinta se-Hetalia, Natalya! (Pembaca : itu mah, bukan kedengeran bukbukbuk, tapi udah tewas dia!) Yak, mari kita liat apa jadinya kalau Nesia yang kesetrum trus kes(y)urupan Ne – te – he – re! (Pembaca : y itu abis dari mana! ? Tros masa Netherlands dipanggil Netehere!? GAK AWESOME!)

STOP! STOP! Jangan kebanyakan protes! Ntar gue pada kemas-kemas barang trus kabur ke Antarika! Mau ga? (Pembaca : maunya apa sih si author ASEM ini?)

Yak, boleh aja kalian bilang gue ASEM. *krik krik* Oke sip, lupakan aja sesi gila author labil yang abis disembelih pas Idul Adha. (Pembaca : berarti gue abis kenalan sama si arwah sapi ya…? *kemudian Anda kabur*) Eh bukan deng, siapa lagi yang bakalan mau lanjutin ff ababil binti mbak laden(g) *?* ini? Lanjoooottttt! Pertama-tama, mas Iggy yang abis sembuh dari penyakit alayisme yang baru aja menyerangnya saat ia di Twitter dot kom – unis (?), lagi membuka abang Fes – eh bukan! Facebook, ia mendapati bahwa sang Indonesia yang OOC abis, juga _online_! Mari kita lihat statusnya!

**Kirana Kusnapaharani** : Kelinci-kelinciku lucu abis… Trus anak-anak bekas pacar gue ternyata manis bin polos… Gue suapin mereka dengan kokain aaahhh…

CTAAAAAAAAAAR CTTAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR. Mas Iggy yang membacanya, seketika aja tewas di TKP yang berakhir dioperasi dengan mesumnya sama abang France! *ups, Author sarap kemudian kabur tunggang langgang*

**Kesimpulan** : Kalo Nesia jadi Netehere (Nethere, SARAAAPPP!), eh, Nethere, mungkin pemerintahannya udah bukan separah ini, malahan udah sampe ke tingkat _failed AWESOMENESS country_ (?) ! ! Tapi kalo Nete – adoh, bukan, Nethere jadi Nesia… Maap, author sarap ini ga bisa bayangin apa yang bakalan terjadi di negaranya! *kabur tunggang langgang*

**16**. **Thailand ternyata adalah… DOUJINKA LEGENDARIS DAN TERKENAL? !** (buatanku lho~ *ditampol*)

Suatu malam yang nggak AWE− er, bukan deng, membosankan, sang Japan, Honda Kiku, tengah begadang ria bareng sohib fujoshi tingkat Osama bin Laden (?), Elizaveta Héderváry di Internet. Mau tau apa yang bakalan mereka lakukan? Ngenet, nyebar pic-pic yaoi plus yuri plus fanservice tingkat ababil bin ladin (?) di web-web R 18, dan menggambar doujinshi, _of course_. Tapi, malem itu bakalan jadi malam paling menegangkan bin men-_stroke_ bin Laden (?), kalo aja ada seorang pengirim misterius yang ngirim mail ke Honda Kiku…

_**thedoujinka87**_ (selanjutnya pake format e-mail, takut ga beres kalo di-_upload_) : please check and give the critics : http – www – ncj987 – net (situs ini palsu kok -_-a)

"Ng? Apaan ini?" gumam Kiku penasaran.

Kiku pun meng-klik link itu. Setelah _loading_, monitor Kiku teralihkan ke sebuah web berbahasa planet (?). _Mampus gue_, batin Kiku yang ternyata ga bisa berbahasa planet itu. Eh kecepatan deng, ada tombol 'translate' di bagian kanan atas pojok (?) situs itu. Ia pun meng-klik itu, dan menanti hingga semuanya udah diterjemahkan. Setelah selesai, Kiku melihat ada berjubelan _list_ doujin yang pengirim misterius buat itu. Namun ketika matanya awas memperhatikan judul-judulnya, ia tiba-tiba tertarik pada salah satu doujin yang dirasanya berbau yaoi, yakni '_Love is for you, Prussia_.' (tentunya dalam bahasa Inggris -_-a). Ia buru-buru mengklik itu, dan…

"East! Mengapa kau cuek dan terus-menerus memperluas wilayahmu?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia… Dan ingin mem –piiip– kamu, West… *selanjutnya disensor karena _fanservice_-nya terlalu hard*" jawab Prussia pede sambil memeluk East. Di sana gambarnya ya ampun DEWA BANGET, sampe ngalah-ngalahin Kiku dan Elizaveta yang notabenenya merupakan _doujinka_ professional yang udah terbiasa pake bahasa Inggris. Mata Kiku melotot parah membaca _page_ tersebut. Pikirannya langsung kosong mendadak setelah membaca doujin itu.

Dikliklah _page_ berikutnya. Di sana, Kiku mendadak mimisan sebentar-sebentar. _Page_ berikutnya, Kiku mulai mengalami anemia parah gara-gara mimisan yang tak dapat dihentikan. _Page_ berikutnya, Kiku mendadak kebelet pengen ngompol, tapi yang ada malah ngompol di kursinya sendiri! _Page _ berikutnya, tangan Kiku mendadak bergemetar parah dan memukul-mukul meja dengan ganasnya. Mukanya memerah semerah tomat dan muka Mars, saking kecanduannya. _Page_ berikutnya, kepala Kiku mendadak dibawa ke atas kompor dan dipanaskan selama 1 jam, saking _hot_ plus parahnya _fanservice_ yang tersebar di doujin itu. _Page_ berikutnya, keburu Kiku udah 'sakaw' sambil tewas menggila sendiri di kamarnya.

Satu orang gugur, dari serbuan doujin ya*i hard dan DEWA yang dikirimkan dari pengirim misterius itu…

_Keesokan harinya…_

Di klub Fujoshi und Fudanshi, sekarang lagi heboh-hebohnya pengirim misterius yang sangat hebat itu…

"KIKU! Lu tau kan itu e-mail? !" teriak Elizaveta sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiku yang udah kayak vampir abis berpuasa darah selama setahun penuh gara-gara e-mail sialan yang membuatnya sakaw itu, dengan keras dan penuh semangka− eh, bukan, semangat '45. Kiku meresponnya dengan sangat lesu, masa cuma dengan 1 anggukan aja? ! Gak cukup, bang Kiku! *kemudiandilempartongsamapara pembaca*

"Eh Kiku? Lu kenapa?" tanya Elizaveta heran banget melihat muka super duper anjrit lesu-nya Kiku ini.

Kiku kemudian berkata dengan lirih ke Elizaveta, "Elizaveta… Kau udah baca itu e-mail sialan itu?"

Elizaveta yang terpaksa menggotong Kiku yang lemes banget itu, tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepala sambil menjawabnya dengan heran, "Aku belum tuh. Katanya, para doujinka klub kita mendadak ga masuk sekolah gara-gara kekurangan darah setelah membaca doujin itu. Apa mereka abis mimisan yang ga berhenti-henti ya? Banyak yang bolos tuh, termasuk Xiao Mei si Taiwan, Viet, Nesia, Singapura. Bahkan Belarus dan Ukraine seperti kesurupan abis membaca doujin dewa itu."

Hening.

Setelah selesai membopong Kiku ke kursi malesnya, ia akhirnya mewasiatkan (?) sesuatu ke Elizaveta, "Elizaveta, mending lu periksa e-mailmu malam hari ini."

Seketika saja Elizaveta melanggar (?) wasiat Kiku itu. Ia malah membuka sambungan Internetnya di lappie punyanya yang dari tadi terus menyala di ruangan yang AWESOME itu. Dan, seperti yang pemirsah duga, setelah membaca doujin tingkat DEWA bin ABABIL (?), Elizaveta dan lappienya terpaksa dibawa ke IGD gara-gara kekurangan darah secara drastis (baca : parah), plus sakaw tingkat dewa kematian abis berhenti mengonsumsi narkoba (?). Seisi ruangan klub terkenal itu, terpaksa dijadikan tempat penampungan hantu-hantu yang punya dendam pada musuhnya gara-gara dibunuh di ruang itu, juga pembuangan mayat-mayat yang abis diperkosa sama France (?). Eh salah sambung deng. *kemudian digampar para pembaca budiman*

_Malam harinya, di suatu TKP yang ga dikenal (?)_

_Message received : 0_

Seorang makhluk− eh, bukan, manusia yang goblok bin lad− eh salah lagi! Oke, manusia yang waras tapi ga waras (?) hanya bisa menghela nafas mengamati _message_ yang kosong melompong di HP kesayangannya itu. _Padahal gue udah mengirimkan link berisi web yang kubuat, ana~_, demikanlah pemikiran seorang makhluk astral itu. EH WAIT! TUNGGU, PEMIRSAH! DIA PAKE 'ANA~' LHO! ! KITA TAHU KAN SIAPA DIA? ! YAP! *sfx : suara bel berdentang dengan kencengnya* Dia adalah THAILAND! UWAH! Cowok anteng asal Negeri Gajah Putih ini… Ternyata menanti pacar resmi gak resminya (?) yang abis dirawat di rumah sakit abis terkena sesuatu. Kok rasanya ada yang salah ya? Ya udah lupakan aja. Ia yang baru aja pulang dari klub ASEAN yang hanya dihadiri oleh Timor Timur aja, kemudian celingak-celinguk melihat warganya yang berlalu lalang di kotanya.

"Eh, itu _**thedoujinka87**_! Halo kau!" sapa seseorang, yang kebetulan berjalan di arah yang berlawanan dengan cowok berambut jabrik yang tenang tapi mesum (?) ini. Herannya, para warga yang melihat orang yang menyapa cowok anteng itu, segera bungkuk selama ia ada di sekitarnya.

"Eh, Baginda Yang Mulia Adulyadej!" sapa Thailand senang. Ia langsung bersimpuh di depan Boss-nya yang disayangi rakyatnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan doujinmu? Anak-anakku sakau lho, abis membaca doujinmu." tanya Baginda Adulyadej dengan muka anteng-tapi-ternyata-sama-ekstrimnya-dengan-cowok-itu. *kemudiansangauthordikeroyokw argaThailand*

Thailand kemudian menjawab dengan sedih di depan Adulyadej, "Belum ada respon, Yang Mulia. Apa saya perlu menyembunyikan sisiku yang penggila anime dan gila menggambar…? Yang Mulia! Saya harus bagaimanakah, oh Yang Mulia Raja Bhumibol Adulyadej! Saya takut kalau mereka bakal apa-apain doujin-ku! Saya harus bagaimanakaaahhh? !"

Bossnya segera menenangkan cowok yang ternyata fudanshi akut itu, "Tenanglah, Thailand! Kami bakal mengusahakan apapun untukmu!"

"TERIMAKASIH, YANG MULIA RAJA BHUMIBOL ADULYADEEEEJ!" teriak Thailand terharu sambil memeluk Boss yang sangat disayanginya selama hidupnya dengan _sopannya_.

_Keesokan harinya lagi ( di RS, gara-gara semua anggota klub Fujoshi dan Fudanshi pada dirawat )…_

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHH ? ? ? ! ! !**"

"**WHAT THE HELL! ?**"

Seketika saja 1 lantai pada heboh semua. Bukan karena ada ancaman bom lah, adanya Osama bin Laden (?) atau pak kiyai Joko Bodo (?), tetapi _cuma_… Ya, _cuma_. Cuma dari… Omongan bertanggung ga bertanggung jawab (?) yang keluar dengan seenak kepala jidatnya (?) oleh seorang cowok Eropa yang gila komputer. Yap, dialah Eduard van Culle− errr, bukan deng. Namanya Eduard von Bock-lah! Siapa yang bilang 'Cullen'? ! Aish, ya udah… Nah, cowok maniak komputer itu _jelas-jelas_ membuat seisi lantai 3 RS terkenal itu, heboh tingkat Andromeda, saking ga ketulungannya.

Penyebab?

Jelas. Karena… Dia telah _mengetahui_ sosok sebenarnya sang _**thedoujinka87**_ yang menggegerkan seisi klub yang paling rusuh dan jago menistai setiap adegan terlarang dan terharem (?) se-Hetalia Academy ini, terutama dua pendiri yang gila dan maniak yaoi, Kiku dan Elizaveta. Bukan lewat ramalan mbak Jok− er bukan, mas Joko Bodo(ng) *?* kok. Lewat satelit lah… Kan pada malem perang doujin (?) itu, Eduard secara iseng gak elegannya (?), meng -_hack_ situs itu, dan mangap di TKP gara-gara tau siapa pemilik situs yang DEWA bin JOKO BODO ini.

"APA LU BIL− uhuk uhuk uhuk! !" teriak Taiwan yang berujung batuk-batuk. Diusut punya diusut, pas membaca doujin itu, kok dia malah terkena TBC ya…? Apa abis dikutuk si alis ulet tebel itu ya? *jegeeerrr*

"Iya gue pada ga bercanda Mbak-mbak Mas-mas sekalian… Ya, si pemilik web itu si Thailand." sahut Eduard anteng seanteng burung abis dijatohin dari langit ke delapan (?) *itumahbukanantengtapirusuhta u!*

Hening.

Serasa disedot bumi…

Bukan… Disedot _core_-nya Bumi…

Coret, disedot gravitasi Venus…

Tip-ex, disedot bintik-bintiknya Matahari…

Tape recorder (?), disedot gravitasi mas Jupiter yang gede tapi gas semua…

Pita dot com (?), disedot galaksi Magellan Besar…

Kresek kresek (?), disedot abang Black Hole yang bercokol di balik mas Old Man Universe…

"**THAILAND TERNYATA SEORANG **_**FUDANSHI**_**! ! ! ! ! NYET, KOK GUE YANG PACARNYA DIA GAK DIKASIH TAU! ? ASDFGHJKL! ! ! ! !**"

"**TERNYATA DIA PELAKUNYA TOH! ! ! MARI KITA MINTA PERTANGGUNGJAWABAN DIA! DAN, INGATLAH SODARA-SODARA SEFUJOSHI SEFUDANSHI SEYAOI TERCINTA, PAKSA THAILAND MASUK KE KLUB INI! BUAT DIA JADI LEBIH NISTA DARI SEBELOMNYA!**"

"**IYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY, MAS HONDA KIKUU! ! ! MINTA PERTANGGUNGJAWABAN DARI DIA! ! ! UOOOHHHH! ! ! !**"

"**MINTA TANDA TANGAN SEKALIAN PAKSA DIA MASUK KE **_**CIRCLE**_** AWAAAAKKKK! ! ! !**"

"**NOOOO! ! ! MASUK KE **_**CIRCLE**_** KING KAZ*A SAMA GUE DAN SING SERTA PHIL!**"

"**TIDAK! MENDING SAMA AWAK AJA! ****LU GA USAH, INDON!**"

"**NO!**"

"**PALA LU PEYANG! DIA PUNYAKU, VIET INI! BUKAN PUNYA KALIAN!**"

"**VIET CURANG!**"

"**MENDING DIA DIMASUKKAN KE **_**CIRCLE**_** GUE, TRUS GUE PAKSA ABANG IVAN MENIKAH SAMA GUE!**"

"**PALA LU PEYANG JUGA HAH, NATALYA! THAILAND ITU PACARNYA GUE! AYO, GUE SODOK PALA LU PAKE DAYUNG GUE!**"

"**NATALYA, GUE KUTUK LU BARU TAU RASA! NYAH, PENGEN GUE MASUKKAN KE **_**CIRCLE**_** GUE! SEMUA GAK BOLEH PROTES! TERMASUK LU, MALON!**"

"**APA KATA LU, INDON! ? AWAK MAH DI ATAS ANGIN, NYET! ****MAS HONDA, MASUKKIN DIA KE **_**CIRCLE**_** AWAK!**"

"**BRENGSEK KABEEEEEEEEEEHHHH! ! ! ****POKOKNYA, THAILAND PUNYA GUE, VIETNAM, INI! YANG GA MAU, GUE SODOK SAMPE LU SEMUA DIRAEP SAMA SI KOMPENI SIALAN FRANCE DAN ABANG MATAHARI YANG SAMA **_**PERVERT**_**-NYA DENGAN FRANCE SIALAN ITU!**"

"**KLAIM AJA DEH, NTAR GUE LEMPARIN KALIAN DENGAN DEADLINE DAN PISO-PISO KERAMATKU! THAILAND DAN SI **_**BRAT**_** ITU PUNYAKU!**"

"Te-Tenanglah semuanya…"

"**DIAM AJA LU PADA, MAS HONDA!**"

"**A***** LAH KABEEEEHHHH! POKOKNYA AKU, ELIZAVETA, BAKAL MEREBUT THAILAND TRUS DIJADIKAN BUDAK (?) **_**CIRCLE**_**-KU!**"

"**BETUL, BETUL! LIECHTEN JUGA SETUJU SAMA KAK ELI!**"

"**KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! ! ! TERNYATA LU PADA NISTA JUGA YAK, LIECHTEN! GUE SODOK LU, MAU GAK! ? GRATIS LOH, PAKE DAYUNG SUPER GEDE TAHU!**"

"**DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM MMM ! ! ! ! ****GUE KLAIM ABANG THAILAND JUGA ARGH! THAILAND BERASAL DARI KOREA, DA ZEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! !**"

… Demikianlah… Sekonyong-konyong diserbu mawar punya si mesum no 1 se-Hetalia, anak-anak geng klub Fujoshi dan Fudanshi akhirnya dinyatakan sembuh secara misterius, serentak, abnormal bin Osama plus gak wajar (?) sama dokter yang heran banget melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di lantai 3 RS yang awesome itu. Sampe Eduard dijadikan sansak gara-gara amukan anak-anak klub abnormal bin laden ini, dan berujung dia malah dimasukkan ke ruang ICCU menanti ajal menjemputnya… *cieleh bahasanya…*. Dan satu lagi, lantai itu akhirnya dijadikan korban dari amukan mereka, dan berujung RS tersebut bangkrut tingkat kronis (?) karena tuntutan para pasien yang terkena getahnya gara-gara kerusuhan maha dewa tersebut…

**Kesimpulan** : Mungkin Alfred dkk bakal **syok setengah mampus** kalau aja mereka tau bahwa si doujinka yang paling dewa no 1 setelah Kiku dan Elizaveta ternyata orangnya tenang bin nista bin jamban bin laden (?). Viet menjadi seperti Belarus, meminta kawin sambil ngancem Thailand hanya gara-gara tau bahwa pacarnya ternyata ngalah-ngalahin Japan dan Hungary, Nesia _and her gank_-nya menjadi beringas plus sadis plus ganas plus jongkok di jamban bin Laden yang ngjudi bareng Alpret dan Ki Joko Bodo (?) gara-gara pengen memasukkan Thailand ke _circle_ mereka. Tampaknya, Thailand menyesali keputusannya yang sembrono bin nyemplung di jamban itu… 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 4 – End, dengan seisi kepala Author dijadikan makanan buat para kanibal (?) *JLEGAARRRR* ]**

_**A/N**_ : MUAHAAAAPPP! ANA UDAH KEABISAN IDENYAAA! *dihajar dengan cambuk sama abang Luddy* Tanganku udah keseleo plus gak berbentuk (?) lagi gara-gara harus ngetik puanjang-puanjang drabble – yang – malah – kelihatannya – lebih – ababil – lagi ini! Bahkan no 16 aja udah nyaris sampe dua ribu kata! BAH! Bukan drabble lagi mah, yang no 16 ini! Apa gara-gara kepala author _awesome_ – coret – ASEM ini udah dicuci sama HINGS ya? *salah*

Btw, gue udah ga ada tenaga lagi buat ng-_reply_ review kalian! MUAAHHHHAAAPPPPP! ! ! ! Ana udah lemas selemas-lemasnya plus abis disembelih gara-gara ulang tahun gue yang (tragisnya) bertepatan dengan Idul Adha dan _birthdate_-nya musuh bebuyutan tapi sesama German (?), Roddy alias Austria! _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag_, abang Roddy! Semoga istri lu Eli bisa cerai sama lu trus nikah sama abang Prussia yang AWESOME ya, kesesesese~ *dibantai*

Oke, author beserta komplotan pendukung ide nista bin ababil bin labil bin bang Ki Joko B(eg)odo bin bang Osama bin Laden abis jongkok trus kecemplung di jamban (?) ini, pamit dan… **KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR! ! ! ! ! ***kemudian gue dikejar-kejar sama para karakter yang dinistai* (Pembaca : *bacain Al-Kitab sama Al-Quran buat gue*) TUNGGUUUU! ! ! ! GUE BELOM MATI KOOOOOOOOOKKK! ! ! !

Satu kalimat, ABAIKAN SAJA A/N YANG GAK AWESOME INI! KABUR DULU ANDA SEBELUM ANDA DINISTAI SAMA SAYA! /blaaaaaaaaarrr

Gue sangat mencintai kalian! *cium cium kalian* /NGOK

Btw yang requestnya belum gue kabulkan, MUAHAP banget ya? ? Gue bener-bener tepar plus tekor (?) gara-gara tugas sekolah, hik hik… *krik krik* jangan kalian khawatir, request kalian udah kutulis di DEATH NOTE! *dipelintir sama para pembaca yang ngeyel sama author sarap bin laden ini* Eh nggak kok, di M(a)s. Beil – BUKAN! Ms Word kok… *krik, kemudian gue memanjat tali yang dijulurkan dari planet Mars* (lho?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Vielen danke für die Kritik du hat gepostet hier! **_

_Terimakasih atas kritik yang __Anda post di sini!_

_Maaf jika bahasa Jerman-ku ancur lebur TT_TT_


End file.
